


The Photographer

by batsi1989



Category: Rookie Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsi1989/pseuds/batsi1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is a photographer and Gail is a cop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Photographer 

Come on Gail, come with us I am sure it’s going to be fun and besides you bally come out of the house anymore said Traci as she looks in the closest for a nice dress for Gail to wear. It’s Friday night why can’t we just go to The Penny, get drunk and spend the weekend chilling out said Gail lying on the bed watching Traci trying to find the right outfit for her to wear.

Oliver had invited the gang to come to The Photography Gallery because he wanted to support his girlfriend’s friend who was holding the event. He told all of Division 15 crew that everyone was to attend unless they are working that night.

I don’t see why I have to come, you lot are going to be there and almost everyone from 15 is going to be there, I am sure he won’t even notice that I didn’t go said Gail and she covers her face with a pillow. You are the first person he is going to look for said Andy as she walks in the bedroom with three glasses of wine in hand, come on guys we have to leave in the next few minutes if we want to find any parking said Andy as she puts the glasses on the night stand.

Fine I will come but on one condition said Gail as she sits up; I am not wearing a dress. Fine with me said Traci, just get dressed and let’s get going before Andy gose cray cray Andy turned around and made funny face at Traci

Thirty minutes later the ladies arrived at the venue. As they walked in they were welcomed by the one of the butlers who offered to take their jackets and directed them towards the open bar.

**A** : this place is packed

**T:** I know right

**G:** So I gave up a night at The Penny to came to see pictures

**A:** Stop being grumpy Gail, at least they have an open bar right.

They stayed together for a while just looking around until the boys arrived and had a little chit chat and went their separate ways again.

Gail was looking at one of the pictures; it was a picture of a naked woman who was seating on the floor facing the wall. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. 

That’s one of my favourites said the woman who was standing  next to her, Gail turned  her head  side ways to see who was talking. There was this tall girl/woman.  She was wearing tight black trousers, Blue Long Sleeve Chiffon Shirt and black boots. The woman kept on talking but Gail just froze at what she was seeing. The woman introduced herself, commented on what Gail was wearing and just when Gail was about to say something the woman smiled and walked away.

Gail was just standing there with a confused face. Someone just said hello to her and she couldn’t answer back. She froze because she was amazed with what she saw. You know when you see someone so dam fine and you get goosebumps all over your body, worse when that person starts to talk to you.

Gail looked around a she sported the woman looking at her and talking to someone. The woman smiled at her again and Gail was just like I think I have a crush on a woman. How can that happen, she doesn’t even know her.

 

Oliver finally showed up and Gail started to lecture him on how its not fair to show up late at an even you invited us.

**O:** Sorry guys I am a bit late

**G:** A bit

**O:** You are thirty minutes late Oliver and you call yourself a boss

**T:** The important thing is that everyone is here so let’s get this party started shall we

**O:** Yes let’s get this party started, before we start I need to find Celery, has anyone see her

**C:** She is over there

Chris said so pointing to were Celery was standing talking to some people.  Oliver started to walk ed over there and stood beside his girlfriend and put his left hand on her waist.

Celery introduced her boyfriend to her friend Holly.

**C:** Holly this is my boyfriend Oliver

**O:** We finally meet; I have had so much about you.

**H:** Hope nothing bad

**O:** Celery here has been telling about wonderful pictures you take and from what I have seen so far I can say that’s true.

**H:** Thank you thank you. It’s hard work but I do try. 

As they continued to talk Holly kept on looking at the woman who was a few feet away from where she was standing.

I think that woman over there is in to me said Chris whispering in to Dov’s ear.

**D:** What are you talking about?

**C:** That woman over there, the one next to Celery.

**D:** What makes you think that she is in to you?

**C:** She keeps on looking over here and I am sure she is looking at me

Thank you all for coming and support me on the opening of my Gallery. I didn’t except this much of people but I am so happy to know that I have so many people who like the work .

Gail wasn’t paying attention to what was being said but as soon as she looked up and saw who was speaking, she got goosbumps all over her body again, she almost dropped her glass.

**A:** Hey are you okay

**G:** hmm

**A:** You look like you have just seen a ghost.

 When Holly was giving her speech she spotted Gail in the crowed, her eyes focused on her for a few seconds, smiled and just continued talking.

Chris, Traci, Andy and Gail were standing together talking about leaving already when Oliver showed up again and he heard what they were talking about.

**O:** You want to go already

**G:** I want to go home, get drunk and sleep

Just when Chris was about to say something Celery showed up with her friend, she introduce her to the rest of the group.

Thank you guys for coming tonight said Holly with a smile on her face, Holly looked at her with that smile and Gail looked away. They continued talking, about how lovely her Gallery is and what a wonderful job she is doing.

Someone came over where holly was standing and whispered something in her ear and Holly had to excuse herself.

Please tell me I am not the only one who saw that said Chris as he put his hand on Gail’s shoulder

Gail was sitting on the bar stools when someone sat next to her

**H:** Hi,I didn’t know you are an officer

Gail turned her head around as she recognised the voice

**G:** You could have told me you are the photographer

**H:** I did but i think… I think you were finding it hard to speak

**G:** I was trying to find the polite words to say

**H:** Offcorse you were

**G:** I didn’t want to scare you off

**H:** Don’t worry you didn’t scare me off and I must say that was cute because the last time I saw someone struggling to speak was in high school.

That’s because you are so hot was what Gail wanted to say but she didn’t. Instead she just smiled and ordered another drink.

Thy talked for a while until Dov showed up and told Gail they were going to leave in few minutes, then he went back to where everyone was.

**H:** They say dating is a numbers game... so can I get your number?

**G:** wow, just wow

**H:** Sorry

Don’t be sorry, I am just shocked because I have never met someone in few hours and ask for my number, unless they want to get in my pants said Gail as she hands Holly her phone. She didn’t ague to explain that she is not into girls or anything. She just gave her the phone and Holly type in whatever she was typing in and gave her the phone back.

**G:** What did you save it as?

**H:** You gona have to wait till I call you I guess

Gail come on lets go or else you gona have to get a cab, shouted Chris from across the room.

Gail started to walk were her friends were standing.

Since you are friends with miss hot pants there can you introduce me said Chris as he put his hand over Gail’s shoulder. No, she didn’t even have to think about it. She just said no.

**C:** Come on why not

**Gail G:** First because you were rude, ask Celery to introduce you or Oliver

**O:** Leave me out of your argument please

**C:** You probably gat her number, so please can I have it. Then I will ask her out.

Just because I was talking to her doesn’t mean I have got her number. I  don’t  just go around and ask random people for their number Chris. You have to be friends with someone first then ask them for their number or maybe, maybe they will just give it to you said Gail as she sits on the passenger seat and puts on the seat belt.

 

If you like this girl so much why don’t you man up and ask for her number or ask her out man, say Dov who was seating at the back.

Gail decided to ignore the conviction; instead she started playing with her phone. All of a sudden her phone biped. It was a text massage from an unknown number.

:) , that’s all it was, a smile face.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Gail had got a text from an unknown number she texted back

_Who is this?_

As she was waiting for Chris to unlock the door to their apartment, she was scrolling throw the contacts list to see what did the woman she just met at the Gallery saved her number as. She looked up when the door was opened; she walked in and closed the door behind her as she was the last one to get in.

She walked straight to her room; she dumped herself on the bed facing the roof with her phone in her hands. All of a sudden her phone vibrated again, it was another text from unknown number

_It was nice to meet you today Officer_

Gail read the message again and again for it to sink in. she closed her eyes again as she membered what happened earlier on. She met this woman, she was beautiful. She made her speechless when she said hi. No one makes Gail Peck speechless but this woman did, most important was that she was attracted to this woman. She has never felt anything for any woman but when it came to this woman, something about her just makes Gail’s heart feel something.

She was deep in thoughts when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, whoever  it is was didn’t wait for permission to come in they just opened the door.

 **D:** Hey I am making a cup of tea, do you want one.

 **G:** Since when do you ask me for a cup of tea Dov?

 **D:** since now

 **G:** What’s wrong, did you and Chloe break up again

 **D:** No… we are fine. I just wanted to ask if you are okay, you seemed a bit lost out there.

_So when I gave you my phone what did you do, if you didn’t save your phone number._

She pressed send, puts her phone on the nightstand and went to have a shower, when she came back there was another text message

_Because I wanted your number._

Gail just smiled as she read the message. She puts on a tank top and some jogging bottoms and went to the living room to join the guys.

She throw herself on the couch and shouted for Dov to bring her a cup of tea before he joins her on playing x box.

What about my cup of tea I asked for said Gail, with eyes on her phone.

The texting each other went on for hours till Gail fell asleep. It was like she was a teenager again, always on her phone. Smiling when she gets a replay, even Dov threatened to stop playing because she wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing.

Two days after Holly met Gail at her Gallery open she wanted to ask her out. To be honest she just wanted her the moment she met her, but she isn’t that type of girl who meets someone and want to get in their pants there and there. You know that feeling you get when you meet someone , that feeling that tells you that this person is going to be in your life for a while or forever. That the feeling Holly got when she met Gail.

Gail was in the locker room changing getting ready to go to The Penny when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and a smile formed on her face for some reason.

 **G:** You finally decided to call

 **H:** I was getting tired of texting; I don’t think I have any finger prints anymore.

 **G:** I wonder whose fault is that

 **H:** I wonder how was your shift

 **G:** Let’s just say I am glad it’s over

 **H:** Aww poor you…, if you are not busy tonight, I was thinking we could hang out or something

 **G:** I was gona go to The Penny with the guys and grab a few drinks or so, you are welcome to come and join us.

 **H:** Please

 **G:** Wait are you asking me out on a date?

 **H:** Two friends, hanging out … no Biggy

There was silent on the other end, it’s like Holly could fill what Gail was saying without even saying a word.

Fine yes I am asking you out on a date officer Peck said Holly with a smile on her face.

Bag on her shoulder and phone on the other hand, she walked out of the locker room heading to the parking lot when she bumped in to Chris.

Chris I am gona have to cancel for the Penny tonight said Gail with phone still clued to her ear.

Come on Gail you can’t keep on doing this to use, Nick is not even going to be there.

 **G:** Something came up

 **C:** Fine … but this is so not cool

I am sorry, I will make it up to you said Gail as she continued to walk out of the station

Okay then Holly… when and where do you want me?

The last convection they had was about arranging what time should Holly come and pick up Gail at her place.

Gail went home and had a shower; she didn’t want to smell like work on her first date. In her head she kept on going through how she can’t believe she is going out with Holly. She put on some nice jeans, nice t-shit and her favorite black jacket. She want sure where was Holly taking her so she puts on something that she thought was nice and hopped Holly would like it.

Few minutes later there was a knock on the door, she breathed in and breathed out and told herself she can do this. She opened the door and there she was standing, she looked beautiful as always. She was wearing black tight jeans, white 54 print baseball t-shirt and a black hoodie.

 **H:** You ready

 **G:** Yer let’s get out of here

Gail locked the door and put the keys in her bag. They started to make their way down stairs.

 **H:** You look nice

 **G:** well thank you

As they walk

As they walked towards the cars that were parked in the parking lot, Holly pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the car from distance.

Wow I don’t even know where you are taking me, and yet I am already impressed by what I am seeing right now said Gail as she opened the passenger door. You drive a Lexus, you drive a freaken Lexus.

Holly looked at Gail who was fidgeting in her seat like a little kid, checking out everything to see how it work or to see what happens when you press a button. She thought it was cute.

So where are we going asked Gail as she noticed it’s been almost thirty minutes since Holly has been driving.

If I told you were I am taking you it won’t be surprises anymore will it, said Holly as she stopped the car and opened the door. She walked around and opened the passenger door for Gail to come out and announced that they are here.

It was a nice small restaurant, they walked in and they were greeted by one of the waiters and they were showed to their table.

You didn’t have to bring me here you know Holly said Gail as she looked at the menu and everything she was seeing was way too expensive.

Its okay I have got it covered said Holly as she puts down the menu and looked at Gail who was already looking at her. They were in the middle of talking when the waiter came and asked if they would like to order any drinks. Holly looked at Gail expecting her to say what she wanted, I am fine with whatever you are having said Gail who was now playing with her bracelet

 

 

 

They enjoyed their meals for about two hours; they were mostly talking about work. They just gat to know each other a bit better. They talked about how Gail doesn’t get on well with her parents and how did Holly gat in to photography and lots more.

When they walked out of the restaurant Holly asked Gail if she wanted to have a little walk or just take the car

 **G:** You want to walk back to my place at this time of night.

 **H:** Why not, it’s a beautiful night.

 **G:** It took us thirty minutes to get here with a bus, imagine how long it will take us by foot.

All this time they were talking, they were walking. They were talking for about 5 minutes when Holly said

 **H:** I am not that crewel to let you walk all the way to your place, I was talking about here

Gail looked around realizing were she was. They were standing a few blocks away from the restaurant that they have been to. In front of them was a building, the lights in side were still on but there was a sign on the door that said closed.

Would you like to come in said Holly opening the door. Gail still wasn’t sure what was going on but she still walked in anyway.

I know it’s small and stuff but this was the one I could find in a short space of time said Holly putting her hoodie on the chair.

This isn’t bad at all, what are you own about saying this was the one you could find in a short space. This is amazing. I could live here if I had to said Gail while taking off her jacket and putting it on the couch.

The studio isn’t that bad, I sometimes sleep here when I have lots of work to do said Holly seating next to Gail.

 **G:** Can I ask you something

 **H:** Anything

 **G:** You know at the Gallery, why did you pick me … umm I mean what did you find so attractive about me.

Holly bit her lip and said everything about you was so cute that night. You looked good in those jeans but most of all you had me when you couldn’t answer me back when I said hi, she slowly moved her lips and kissed Gail. She pulled back wanting to see if she would respond to anything. Gail opened her eyes and pulled Holly for more.

They only stopped because Gail said she had to go because she had work in the morning. Holly drove her back to her place, agreed for another date and to call later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It’s been few weeks since Gail and Holly started to date and she has been different. Not much has changed but a few things have changed and the first two people to notice was her roommates Chris and Dove.

In the past five days she has only been to the Penny twice, she is always on her phone and it’s not work, she is always texting and coming home late. When Dov and Chris asked her what’s going on she basically was told them to fuck off, well …her real words were none of your business.

Dov, Gail and Chris were in the living room playing Halo on the x box when Gail’s phone vibrated on the table. She picked up her phone with one hand  read the massage and put it down, few seconds later it went on again and she smiled to herself. It didn’t go unnoticed by Chris who was seating across from her.  They continued playing and Gail’s phone went off again.

Looks like someone is popular these days said Dov without looking away from what he was doing. She looked at the text and she continued playing, when it went off again she pressed pause and both boys yelled come on Gail!, not again. Its either you are playing with us or you are with your boyfriend there said Chris who was now annoyed at how many times Gail has stopped the game to answer her phone.

About an hour later Gail walked in The Penny and scanned the room for Traci, she was nowhere to be seen. She must be running late Gail thought as she sat on the bar stool and ordered one drink. She was deep in thoughts that she didn’t even notice Traci seating next to her. Traci sat there and watched her friend for a while until she put her hand on Gail’s shoulder that she zoomed out of her thoughts and paid attention to Traci.

 **G:** Dude! Don’t do that

 **T:** Sorry, what’s on your mind?

 **G:** You are late

 **T:** Traffic

Right said Gail as she asks the bartender for another drink.

Traci sported a few empty tables and asked Gail, why they were seating on the bar and yet they are a few empty tables. Gail just shrugs her shoulder and continued drinking her drink.

 **T:** Come on let’s go and sit there

 **G:** What’s wrong with here?

Traci just stood up and went to sit on empty chair; Gail just rolled her eyes and followed dragging her feet.

They were talking and joking for few minutes that’s when Gail’s phone started to ring, she looked at her phone and there was a smile on her face that even Traci noticed it. She excused herself from Traci just to answer the phone. It left Traci wondering who was on the other side of the phone that Gail didn’t want her to hear.

 **H:** Hey

 **G:** Hey how are you …

 **H:** Just finished work, I am just tired

 **G:** Aww poor thing, do you need me to give you massage

 **H:** I didn’t know you give massages

 **G:** I don’t, but for you I will do anything.

 **H:** Anything …

 **G:** I will do anything for my girl

 **H:** So I am your girl now …

 **G:** Yes you are

 **H:** hmm that’s good to know, so what have you been upto today

 **G:** Nothing much, I was home just chilling with the boys and now I am here with Traci

 **H:** Where are you?

 **G:** At the Penny

 **H:** hmm few drinks would do me good right now

 **G:** I know, so why don’t you come and join us. It’s just me and Traci

Holly wanted to say yes, but wasn’t ready to meet Gail’s friends yet. She had met them before at the Gallery opening briefly. So meeting them again and this time as the girl who is dating Gail’s will  just awkward, plus she wasn’t sure if Gail has told anyone about then dating.

 **H:** I don’t know officer… I am too lazy to drive

They talk for few more minutes until Gail had to hang up because she remembered that she left Traci seating on her own.

When Gail returned to were Traci was she noticed someone siting with her.

 **T:** Well well well look who decided to finally come back

Very funny, when did you get here McNally said Gail as she pulls a chair to sit on.

What was so important that you had to leave for almost half an hour, just to talk on the phone? Said Traci as she sit back and ready to hear what ever her friend had to say now.

Umm that was … she was about to say my girlfriend but she stopped herself from saying it for so many reasons. It was just a friend who was checking up on me.

The look on Traci’s face said it all. She wasn’t satisfied with what her friend said. Something was telling her there is something Gail wasn’t telling her.

But who was she kidding, Gail never tells anyone anything.

Gail wasn’t comfortable with the convocation so she changed the subject. They started talking about something else and they were joking around. Gail’s phone kept on going off, message after massage. And every time she looks at her phone she smiles. Andy and Traci looked at each other and started to whisper to themselves.

 **A:** Looks like someone is popular tonight

Gail just rolled her eyes as she puts her phone down to pay attention to people she was seating with.

Gail looked at her friends for few minutes as she had a think carefully as to what she was about to ask them. They were talking about something so she pretended to be listing and yet she was thinking about something else.

Do you guys believe in love at first site asked Gail; she was biting herself for saying that but there was nothing she could do to take it back now.

Andy and Traci looked at each other and they both said what! the same time.

Gail stood up and said she was going to get another drink. Sit back down and explain your self young lady said Traci, Andy will go and get another round. Andy just looked at her and playfully punched Traci on the shoulder.

 **T:** Explain yourself young lady

She wasn’t ready to talk but she needed help, because she felt she was going crazy, that what she was feeling was impossible. She looked at her friends who were also looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

She took a deep breath and said what I am about to say I am only telling you guys. I am telling you because I trust you and I need your help

 **A:** Gail are you alright, are you pregnant

 **G:** Do you guys believe in love at first sight

 **T:** No…

 **A:** It depends what you are talking about

I met someone, I have been going out with them for about a weak now. They are amazing.

 Day one, I first laid my eyes on them, Day two, I can't help but think of them, Day three was the same as day two, Day four, I fell in love with them, Day five, we spent the whole day just enjoying each other, Sixth day, they knocked me off my feet, Day seven, that's when I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with them.

What I am trying to say is I am in love with someone I have only known for a week and its scaring me, its scaring me because I know I am going to screw it up like any other relationship I have been in said Gail, her eyes were red and full of tears.

Traci stood up from her seat and went and hugged Gail and said you are not going to screw this up honey. They started to talk about

After they comforted Gail, Traci and Andy had a lot of questions to ask like, who is he, do they know him, dose he work at 15 or was it one of the guys that her mother has been setting upon blind dates with.

Gail told them she wasn’t going to say anything, and she stick with her decision. She answered a few questions and she made sure she didn’t give away Holly’s name in any way.

Gail’s phone started to ring; she picked it out of her pocket and answered the phone without standing up or anything.

Gail’s phone was on the table, screen facing down so that no one will see anything, but she can see it when it started to ring because it was on vibrate

Her phone started to ring; she picked it up without even looking at the screen.

 **H:** I thought you promised me you were going to give me a massage

 **G:** I thought you were joking about me giving you a massage

Traci and Andy could hear what Gail was saying but they could not hear who was on the other end. They exchanged smiles because it was good to see their friend happy and smiling.

 **H:** You are not going to work tomorrow are you?

 **G:** I have late tomorrow

 **H:** Great, that means you can come over.

Gail looked at her friends and she slowly started to stand up, because the conversation was getting tense and she dint want her friends to hear what she was about to say.

 **G:** You want me to come to sleep over at your house…

Holly giggles as she said; you make it sound so naughty when you say it like that.

 **G:** Well it is, when a hot girl asks you to come for a sleep over you know something is going down. Okay let’s say I will come over to your place, I have never been to your place and I have no idea where I will be going.

 **H:** So is that a yes

 **G:** Fine… I will be there, let me just say bye to Traci and Andy

Yay, I will be waiting for you said Holly as she hangs up the phone.

Gail went back to her friends and told them she had to go. She had a glass of water and said her final goodbyes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Gail has been in a relationship with Holly for weeks now. It’s early in the morning and by early in the morning in Gail’s world that will be around 8:00 am. Her phone started to ring and she ignores it the first time, but it kept on ringing. She didn’t have to wake up because her phone was right next to her.

After talking to her girlfriend few hours ago, she fell asleep and just put her phone beside her on the pillow. So when the phone stared to ring again she woke up thinking its Holly, when she saw the caller id she just turned the don’t disturb button and the phone went to silent.

Even her girlfriend knows her well enough that when Gail has a day off she doesn’t want to be woken up early in the morning for nothing, and yet they have been dating for a few weeks so who could be calling her.

Finally who ever that has been trying to ring her finally stopped because her phone stopped making noise. She has just fallen asleep when there was a loud knock on the door. The more she tried to ignore the knock on the door the more it gets louder.

 **G:** What!

 **C:** It’s your mother, can I come in

Chris didn’t even wait for her to answer; he just budged in and put the phone in Gail’s hand and just walked out without saying a word.

 **G:** Yes mother

 **E:** I have been calling you for a while now and you are not picking up your phone, why aren’t you picking up your phone.

 **G:** I’m sleeping ,why are you calling me early in the morning.

 **E:** I have got a date for you this afternoon, my friend’s son. He is a nice guy plus he is a doctor. What’s his name again…

 **G:** That’s nice of you mum but I can’t.

 **E:** Asher, that’s his name. What you mean you can’t

Because mum I just finished work few hours ago, I am tired and I am not feeling well. I just want to spend my day with ~~Holly~~ cuddling to my water bottle said Gail with a hush voice.

 **E:** Don’t talk to me in that tone of voice

 **G:**  What tone of voice, I was sleeping

Elaine said a few word to Gail and hung up the phone, no goodbye or get well soon daughter.

Gail didn’t care as well, as she hangs up the phone as well and puts it on the night stand and shouted for Christopher to come and get his phone back.

Chris came in and gat his phone that was on the night stand, as he started to walk out Gail said unless its emergency please doesn’t wake me up again said Gail with her sheepish voice.

 

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon and Gail was watching Criminal Minds. Chris and Dov were on their way out when there was a knock on the door. Dov opened the door expecting it to be one of their friends, because they are the only people really who visit them.

So when he opened the door and a woman was standing on the other end, he was thinking she must be lost or one of Chris’s girls.

You must be Dov; I have had a lot about you said Holly starching her hand to shake Dov’s hand. Dov did the same but he had a confused face on, as to say who the hell are you and how do you know my name.

Holly was standing on the other side of the door waiting to be invited in, that’s when Chris showed up and said something about being late, he was about to say something but he kinda froze when he saw Holly.

Hey Chris said Holly, she decided to just walk in as no one seem to be inviting her in. she walked a few feet in, closed the door and started to talk to the boys like she knew them. Few minutes in to talking to the boys she asked if Gail was around. She is the one who is watching TV with the volume on loud, said Chris as he pointed to the living room.

Nice to meet you Holly but we have to go said Dov as he holds the door open for his friend. The boys said their goodbyes and off they went. Holly made her way to the living room quietly and placed a kiss on Gail’s forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and said hey baby, when did you get here.

 **H:** Not long, I have just got here. I was talking to Chris and Dov

 **G:** Are they still here

 **H:** No

Gail tried to get up from where she was sleeping but Holly told her to go back to sleep and pretend she is not even here.

Gail put her head back on the pillow and said, that’s going to be hard to pretend because your perfume just smells nice, that I just want to get my hands all over you…

Holy just laughed and playfully threw a pillow on her girlfriend that landed on her face. You are so going to pay for that said Gail as she sat up and watched what Holly was doing.

Chris and Dov were in the car talking when Dov asked who that woman was

 **C:** Don’t you remember her

Well how could Chris not remember her? He has had a crush on her from the day he saw her. He has been counting on talking to her, when he found out Gail knew her, he asked if he can have her number but Gail refused.

 **D:** No I don’t remember her

 **C:** That’s the woman who owns that Gallery we went to few weeks ago

 **D:** That’s the woman… wait so how did she know Gail.

 **C:** I know right. She is so hot and I definitely want to ask her out.

 **D:**  Yer alright man, keep on dreaming. There is no way a girl like that is single.

Back at Gail’s place, Holly has made her girlfriend some warm soup and gave her some pain killers to make the pain a little better. They have been lying on the sofa, talking about how their day has been, what they have been up to and joking around. Holly has been stroking Gail’s hair with her fingers until she fell asleep. When she did she slowly tried to move from where she was but Gail started to wake up. Holly finally gat up and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and whispered for her to go back to sleep.

Holly was now standing in the living room looking around. She remembered how Gail once told her that her roommates were messy. She was right about that because she could see it herself. She didn’t mind though as she started to pick things up and putting them where she thought they would go, she cleaned the coffee mugs that were on the table, she moved on to Gail’s room.

When she opened her room she just stood there, with her lopsided smile and said to herself. How is this girl expecting to get better in this dirty room? She told herself as she started to pick up things that were on the floor. She put some fresh sheets on the bed, opened the window for some air to come in and sprayed one of Gail’s perfume in the room for it to smell nice.

When she was done she went back to the living room where she sat across from her girlfriend who was still sleeping. The pain killers must have been strong because they sent Gail to sleep straight away. Gail is not the kind of person to sleep during the day, unless she was seriously ill.

Gail’s phone started to ring. Holly immediately picked it up and put it on silent. She didn’t want the noise to wake her girlfriend anytime soon. The phone kept on ringing and a sleepy voice said just turn it off.

Don’t you think that’s a bit rude, it’s better to let the phone ring on silent than switching it off. Whoever is trying to call you will know you don’t want to speak to them, said Holly as she sat next to her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

Whoever it is can wait, especially if it is my mother, said Gail as she pulls Holly a little bit closer. It’s not your mother its Traci said Holly as she tried to speak while she was kissing Gail. Less talking and more kissing please said Gail as she raises her index finger.

Holly stopped kissing her and looked her girlfriend in the eyes and said, I am not supposed to be making out with someone who is sick so I am going to stop said Holly as she gets up.

 **G:** You are not serious

Watch me said Holly as she was walking towards the kitchen. I feel like eating what have you gat here as she rubs her hands together.

 **G:** Baby I am fine, please come back here

Prove it to me that you are fine said Holly who was standing by the kitchen table. She took off her sweater she was wearing and was left with a blue vest.

Gail looked at Holly who was doing whatever she was doing. She sat up right and watched her girlfriend for a while. How sexy she looked when she has her hair down, in those tight jeans she always love to wear and that vest that was showing how sexy she really is.

Gail bits her lower lip and started to walk to where Holly was. She puts her hands around her girlfriend’s waist and said see I am fine. There was a smile on Holly’s face as she turned around to face Gail.

She lightly kissed her on the lips then she pulls away only to be pulled back for more. They were making out for a while, only to be stopped by the sound of Gail’s phone vibrating again.

 **G:** Yes Traci

 **T:** Why aren’t you picking up your phone?

The phone was on loud speaker, so it was on the table as she speaks and continues kissing Holly.

Gail… Gail… Gail… Gail said Traci almost shouting.

Holly giggled and pulled away from the kiss.

 **G:** Yes Traci

 **T:** Why aren’t you here?

Traci rolled her eyes as she hears whispers and giggling in the background. She took a big deep breath and started again. Gail… Gail... Gail…Gail

What is she doing said Chloe who was seating next to Traci? She is ignoring me that’s what she is doing said Traci

 **G:** You know I can hear you

 **T:** You finally decide to answer your phone then

 **G:** What’s good my friend

 **T:** Don’t call me your friend when you have been ignoring me.

 **G:** I was not ignoring you best friend, I am not feeling well you see, so I had my phone on silent.

 **T:** Yer okay. Why aren’t you here

 **G:**  I am not feeling well; think it’s something I eat

Tell her she is missing out shouted Chris.

 **T:** Are you sure that’s the only reason why you are not here

 **G:** Yes, what else can it be?

 **T:** Everyone is here and they have been asking where you are.

 **G:** What did I miss?

Shit said Holly as she steps few steps from the table, Gail immediately looked at her girlfriend and put the phone down and paid full attention at her girlfriend.

 

Holly turned around to show Gail what’s wrong. Gail started to laugh and picked up the phone she had dropped down.

 **G:** Sorry Traci, what were you saying?

It’s one of my favourite vests, do you know how long its going to take for it to come off, said Holly with a childish voice. Gail tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn’t hold it in.

Clumsy mouthed Gail as she listen to what Traci was saying. Fine said Holly as she started to walk away from Gail, she walked in to Gail’s room for few seconds and walked out just wearing her sports bra.

Listen Traci I will call you back in an hour, I have something I have to do. Gail hangs up the phone and smiled at her girlfriend and said what happened to your vest missy.

I couldn’t find a spare one said Holly as dumped herself on the couch. Gail climbed on top of her girlfriend and started to take off her t-shit as well. She started kissing her stomach, bit by bit. She moved back up to her neck and what she was doing caused Holly to moan.

Few hours later they were lying in bed just enjoying each other’s company. That’s when Gail said I love you too.

Holly had her eyes closed but as soon as she heard what her girlfriend said her eyes shot open and looked at Gail

 **H:** You do…

 **G:** Yes I do, I heard what you said early on.

 **H:** You did

Yes I did said Gail as she move closer to Holly and dropped a little kiss on her lips, as she get up from bed and said, I am starving what did you cook.

It was around 19:00 pm and they had already eaten their dinner, washed the dishes and put them away. They were now watching a movie, seating on the same sofa with a blanket to keep them warm because it was kinda cold.

 **H:** Honey

 **G:** Hmm

 **H:** I am going to be working out of town next week

 **G:** No… why

 **H:** I have a client who wants to sell their house; they want me to take pictures of their house

 **G:** That’s going to take hours right

 **H:** Few days

 **G:** Why

 **H:** Apparently the guy is a millionaire. He wants the house to be sold fast so he has asked me to take perfect pictures of his whole land.

 **G:** Cool, your job takes you around the world. I am going to miss you

 **H:** You don’t have too… I was going to ask if you would like to come with me.

 **G:** For real

Holly just nodes her head as a sign to say yes, Gail started to jump around like a little kid who has been told they are going to Disney land.

Holly stayed for few hours until she said she had to go. Gail walked her to her to her car and kissed her goodnight and said she will text her before she went to bed.

The next morning she woke up really early and she was just lying in her bed, looking at the sealing in the dark. She looked at the time on her phone and there was another hour till the alarm goes off for her to wake up.

Last night after Holly left around 22:00. When she went back to her apartment, was the same time Chris and Dov were arriving from The Penny.

 **C:** Where have you been?

 **G:** I was down stairs, didn’t you see me.

 **D:** No we didn’t

They gat to the station right on time, Gail went straight to the locker room, changed in to her uniform while harming to a song she was listening to on her ear phones.

There was thirty minutes till they have to meet in the assignment room, so she decided to go to Oliver’s office and talk to him.

 **O:** Hey kiddo, what brings you here this early?

 **G:** Nothing big, I… I need a few days off next week

 **O:** Okay, I will find someone to cover your shifts. Is everything okay?

Thank you sir, I am fine. Its just I have to be out of town for few days.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gail’s friends hard that she was taking a few days off and she needs someone to cover her shifts, they thought she was joking. It was news to them because Gail is not someone who normally takes days off work. She has never taken a day off work since she started to work at 15 Division.

It’s a day before her trip to … she doesn’t know where she is going yet but all she know is that she is going away with her girlfriend for few days. She was seating in the living room with the boys watching TV. Everything already packed and all she was waiting for was a call from Holly to say I am down stairs.

“Hey Gail, who are you going away with, in case something happens to you” said Chris as he was changing the channels to try and find something to watch.

**G:** I am going with Holly

**C:** Holly the photographer!

**G:** The last time I checked, that’s the only Holly I know.

**C:** So you refused to set me out on a date with her

**G:** Gush… you are not giving up on her are you

**C:** No, I see a future with this girl

**G:** ha-ha, I forgot how funny you can be you know.

Dove was on his phone, pretending not to be listing to the conversation.

**G:** What if I tell you that she is in a relationship.

**C:** Is she? Who with, because I need to see who am I competing with

Gail was about to say something when Holly called and said she was down stairs. Ail said goodbye to the boys and told them no fighting while she is gone.

She took her work bag, which she put clothes for two days and made her way down stairs.

When they left Gail’s place they went to Holly’s place. Their plan was to sleep over at Holly’s place and leave in the morning around 10:00am; they will be at their destination by 18:00 pm.

Gail was in the bedroom while Holly was looking for something to eat in the fridge. She couldn’t find anything that was already cooked in her own fridge, so she decides to odder take away.

“Honey is it fine if we have takeaway? I can’t find any food” said Holly as she dumps herself on the couch and switches on TV.

That’s fine with me said Gail who was now standing behind the couch “what are we having”

**H:** I am fine with anything

**G:** mmm okay, cheese puffs!

**H:** We are not having cheese puffs for dinner babes

**G:** But …

Holly pulled Gail with one hand from where she was standing and she landed right on top of Holly, where she wanted her to be. She kissed her on the lips and started to say “you are such a dork” placing little kisses on her lips.

Few minutes later, there was a knock on Holly’s door.

Holly tried to get up and go and answer the door but she was stopped by her girlfriend, who told her she will get it.

Gail stood up and started to walk to the front door. She was wearing some blue boxer shorts and a red oversized shirt she gat from Holly’s laundry that was on the bed. She opened the door and the delivery guy almost dropped the bag of food, after what he witnessed.

Gail’s shirt wasn’t fully buttoned; she was wearing a sports bra under so she didn’t mind. She looked at the guy who was just standing there, not saying anything. The guy was amazed with how sexy Gail looked. Gail grabbed the bag from the guy and closed the door with one foot as her hands were kinda full.

As she closed the door she was surprised to see Holly standing behind her. She was about to say something but Holly just pushed her to the door which caused Gail to drop the bags. There was a smile on Gail’s face as she was wondering what turned on her girlfriend. Holy took of the shirt and threw it on the floor and continued kissing Gail’s body. “You know the food is getting cold right” said Gail who had her hands in Holly’s hair.

“It can wait “says Holly as she puts her right hand in Gail’s short. Gail was about to say something back but Holly put pressure on her hand which caused Gail to moan. Holly kept on putting pressure on her hand and Gail kept on moaning louder and louder, she told Holly to stop but Holly kept on going for few more minutes then she finally stopped.

Holly took out her hand out of Gail’s pants, put them both on the door and said “that’s what you get for being sexy”, picked the bags on the floor and said something about the food being cold and needs warming up. Gail who was still catching her breath just rolled her eyes as she pick up the shirt that was on the floor and went to sit down. She joined her girlfriend on the couch. They eat their dinner watching TV and commenting on how the show was stupid and yet they kept on watching it.

Holly finally told her where they were going and Gail was kinda upset, because she has just told Oliver she needs two days off and now her girlfriend is telling her that they are going away for a whole week.

The next morning they woke up early in the morning. Holly was a morning person than Gail so she woke up before her, made breakfast and took a shower before her girlfriend was up. Gail was waken up by the smell of good food. Holly had deliberately left the door open.

Gail made her way down stair to the kitchen where her girlfriend was. She had music on her wireless beast pill so she didn’t hear Gail coming down stairs. Gail walked to Holly and put her hand around her waist and said “morning babe”.

Holly turned around, placed a small kiss on Gail’s lips and told her to eat her breakfast; their flight g

**G:** I am scared of fly

Since when said Holly with food in her mouth, trying not to laugh

**H:** Will take a train then

**G:** But a train will take ages…

Holly could tell her girlfriend was messing with her, so she played along.

**H:** No problem, you can just stay behind and I will probably see you in a week or so… I will call you though, and will tell you all about it when I come back or maybe I will send you a post card.

One of the good things about their relationship was that they could understand each other when it comes to being sarcastic and yet with other people they will think she is being rude.

**G:** I guess I can be sleeping during the flight

They eat their breakfast and Gail went to have a quick shower while Holly was putting the bags in the car. When Gail finished she called Oliver and explained to him, that there has been some changes and that she was going to be off for a week. Oliver was worried as to why she is taking that much time off so Gail told him where she was going but she didn’t say with whom, she just said she is going away with a friend.

On their way to the airport they stopped by Gail’s place, as she didn’t take her passport with her .Holly stayed in the car while Gail ran to grab her passport. When she gat upstairs she wasn’t expecting to see anyone there.

It was her brother and Chris.  “Hey guys” as she walks to her room. Few minutes later she came out holding a passport in her hand.

**S:** I thought you are away

**G:** I am

**C:** How can you be away when you are right in front of us?

“I forgot my passport” said Gail, waving it in the air so that they can see it. And before I forgot I am going to be away for a week, so it will be nice if anyone of you guys cover my shifts. I will call you when I land said Gail as she closed the door and ran down stairs were Holly was waiting in the car.

2 hours later their flight was landing in New York. Everything had already been planned by Holly’s company. The transport and the accommodation so all they had to do was to get their luggage and wait for some guy who was gona take them to their car.

During the whole flight there was this air hostess who kept on checking on Holly and was being super nice. She didn’t know that they were together so she flirted with her the first time and Holly just smiled, the second time she asked if there is anything she can do for her.

Gail was seating on the window side, so she fell asleep few minutes after they gat in. Every time this woman was talking to Holly she just thought Gail was just one of the passengers who was sleeping.

So when Gail woke up she didn’t seat up immediately, she kept on laying back. So when the woman came back she handed Holly her glass of water and made sure their hands touched, she didn’t apologies neither did Holly, so she took it as a way to say I am interested.

“Are we there yet” said Gail as she starched her bones. She sat up and kissed Holly on the lips.

**G:** How long was I out?

**H:** Not long, only an hour

**G:** How long have we gat left

**H:** No long, about 30 minutes.

**G:** I am going back to sleep

“Please don’t, see that woman over there” said Holly lowering her voice

**G:** What’s wrong with her?

**H:** She is hitting on me

Gail leaned in and whispered, “That’s because you are beautiful baby”. Holly turned her head and faced her and smiled biting her lower lip. She stood up and said she was going to the toilet. Gail watched her walking, that’s when she notice the woman Holly was talking about watching walk as well. Gail gat jealous and stood up and followed her girlfriend to the toilet.

The look Gail gave the woman made her feel uncomfortable, then she saw her knocking on the toilet door Holly just went in to and Holly let her in with one knock, that’s when she knew she had no chance.

It didn’t take them long to spot a guy who was holding a board written Stewart in capital letters. The guy took the bags and led them to the car. It was a BMW Concept, grey and had spinning wheels. Gail just stood there impressed with what she was seeing. The man walked over and opened the door for them to come in.

**G:** Holly…

**H:** hmmm

**G:** You tell me if you are some kind of millionaire won’t you

Holly pressed a button that opened some drawer and Holly gat a bottle of cold water for her and Gail. As Holly was handing Gail her bottle she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She placed another kiss then another and then she said” it’s not mine” that’s all Holly said and she went back to making out with her girlfriend

Few minutes later they arrived at their destination. The car stopped and the passenger door opened. A man said “welcome back Miss Stewart” and held the door open for her and Gail to come out.

Gail looked around and her mouth was just opened, no words coming out. She had so many questions to ask but she dint know where to start.

 

It was around 1:30 pm. They walked in the hotel, checked in and they were shown to their room by one of the staff members.

Their room was on 9th floor, so they took the elevator. Gail was quite, she was just looking around like a lost kid. Holly could sense that something was wrong but she didn’t want to ask.

They gat to their room, the man unlocked the door and they gat in. “wow” said Gail as she was walking around, looking at each room like a detective.

Gail walked to the window and looked outside, the view was so nice. Holly came around and put her hands around her and said “its beautiful isn’t it?

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Holly’s phone started to ring. She took the phone in her pocket, with one hand and the other still on Gail’s waist. She answered the phone and after few seconds she let go of the other hand that was on Gail’s waist.

She was writing something on the paper and agreeing to whatever the person was saying. Gail remembered she hasn’t turned her phone on. When she turned it on there was 2 voice mails and three text messages. She listened to the messages and she just rolled her eyes and moved on to the messages. There were two messages from Traci.

_Is it true that you are going away for a week?_

_Send me pictures_ _J_

She laughed as she read the messages. She quickly took few pictures of the hotel and sends it to Traci. She walked to her suite case and took out a few clothes and changed in to comfortable jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. She came back in the living room and Holly was still on the phone.

She sat beside her on the couch and there was a new message from Traci

Wow, are you dating a millionaire or something

Holly finally finished talking. She took a deep breath as she puts the phone on the table next to her and looked at her girlfriend who was staring at her.

“I hate my job” said Holly as she snuggles in Gail’s hands

**G:** what’s wrong?

**H:** Its people stressing me babes, I mean, I haven’t rested yet and I am already being told what to do

“Who was it” said Gail as she as she runs her fingers through her hair

**H:** That was my boss John.

**G:** I didn’t know you have a boss, tell him to fuck off

**H:** He is not my boss, he is my business partner, and I can’t tell my father to fuck of babes

Gail’s face turned red with embarrassment. “Its okay honey you didn’t know” said Holly as she kisses her on the forehead, on the lips and on the neck. Right on the spot Holly knows makes Gail makes little lovely noises.

They had fun and enjoyed each other’s company the rest of the week. They were being lazy together when it was time to be lazy; when it’s time to do some work they would help each other out. Well most of the time Gail would be just seating down and watching her girlfriend doing her work.

Gail would send pictures of almost anything to Andy and Traci and they would exchange text messages, all day and night. Some days Gail would go all day without touching her phone, and when she dose there would be like a dozen of missed calls or messages.

One time she got a message from her mother saying to call her ASAP. She didn’t want to but Holly made her, Gail tried to get away from it by saying Oliver knows where she is so he should be able to tell them where she is. Holly wasn’t having any of it and made Gail call her mother.

The conversation was short as always. Her mother was a bit angry that she went away without telling her. She was angry that she had to hear it from Oliver that she has taken a week off. After Gail explained that she was fine, she was with a friend and she will be back in few days, she calmed down and told her daughter to take care and that was kinda surprising to hear.

There was one day when they went to the studio and Gail was just watching her girlfriend doing her work. Holly was taking pictures of this family, it was cute and when it was time to take the picture of the little one, they tried everything to make him smile but nothing worked, that’s when Gail arose and made a silly face and the child grinned. After that they took few pictures of themselves and chilled out for few hours and went back to the hotel.

The next day they were planning to spend the whole day in bed, but then Holly gat a phone call from her father saying he wants to have launch with her, what he didn’t know was that she bought a friend with her this time. Holly told him she was with a friend but he insisted that he wants to meet the friend. On the other hand Gail refused to meet him. She was saying how this whole meeting the parents in first stage of relationship was a bad idea and she was saying how people usually judge her just by looking at her. She said she was sticking to her decision of not going but

This was not planned at all, Gail meeting Holly’s father was like a big step in the relationship and yet they have been together for about three weeks only. Gail was so nervous about the whole thing but when she met him everything was just smooth. He even told her that she must be some kinda of special, because Holly never brings any girls home.

On the last day of their little trip, they had breakfast at Central Park, in the afternoon they visited Tiffany’s and at night they visited the Top of the Empire State Building. Holly had her hands around Gail’s waist and they had a few pictures taken. To finish of the night, they had dinner at Craft restaurant.

They got back to the hotel late at night that day and the next morning they took a flight back home .They had to leave early because Gail had a late shift that same day.


	6. Chapter 6

Since they came back from their little journey, Gail has been working nonstop to cover for the days she has been off. She hasn’t even seen Holly in days. She only calls her when she has a break or when she finishes work.

It’s been a long busy week for Gail and she was happy its finally the end of the week. She was exhausted. She just wanted to go home and sleep but she also wanted to see Holly. So she called her, and asked where she was

**H:** Heey

**G:** How are you?

**H:** I am fine, just missing you

**G:** Aww baby, I am right here

**H:** On the other side of the phone

**G:** yes

**H:** mmm… I want to see you

**G:** babes I am tired, I just want to sleep.

**H:** Please… I will let you sleep all weekend as long as I can see you

**G:** Sweet… but I am not falling for that

As they speak Gail was walking to the parking when she saw her brother going the same direction. She asked if she can get a lift because he didn’t have the energy to call for a cab. Gail hangs up the phone as she pays attention to her brother who accepted to give her a lift home.

He was about to turn left to the direction of Gail’s apartment but she stopped him and gave him the directions of where she was going.

**S:** What you mean you are not going home

**G:** I can’t go home, no one is home

**S:** isn’t that a good thing

**G:** Yer I know but… I haven’t seen ….in days.

**S:** you can say it you know

Gail started to panic, her heart started beat faster. Different things started to pop in her head. ”What you mean “said Gail as she looked at her brother with a curious face.

**S:** I am not stupid you know

**G:** Seriously Steve, I don’t know what you are talking about

Steve quickly looked at Gail and his eyes went back to the road. “I know you are dating her”

The car was quite for few minutes and then Gail said “Did Traci tell you”

**S:** Traci didn’t tell me anything, Gail; I have known you all my life. Never have I seen you going on a holiday with a friend. A female on top of that. You hate people remember.

Gail was looking outside the window, listening to her brother speak. She wanted to say something like how dare you say I don’t have any friends but she didn’t. Instead she was just seating there looking outside the window.

They talked for few more minutes until the car stopped. She opened the passenger door and jumped out, opened the back door and grabbed her bag.

“When will we meet her” said Steve as Gail was about to close the back door.

“Soon” said Gail as she started walking in the direction of the door. She waved bye and knocked on the door.

Holly could hear the door but she was busy , busy watching one of her shows plus she wasn’t expecting anyone at that time of the day. She ignored it hoping whoever was ringing the bell will go away. She was wrong, the bell rang again, that’s when she stood up and started to drag her feet headed for the door.

She looked through the peephole to see who it was; a smile appeared on her face after she saw who it was.”Heey” said Holly opening the door, she can’t help it but smile at her girlfriend who has surprised her.

“I thought you said you are too tired to drive” said Holly as she embraces her girlfriend and attacked her with a kiss. She shut the door with her foot and pressed Gail against the door and started kissing her.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I will make you something to eat” said Holly.

**G:** As long as it gat alcohol in it

**H:** No alcohol tonight

**G:** But …

**H:** How about … you go and have a shower and I will make you dinner and will take good care of you tonight.

**G:** That’s sounds fun…

Gail kissed Holly on the lips and she went to the bathroom and Holly made her way to the kitchen to make her lady some dinner. Nothing too heavy because it was too late to be eating heavy food.

About 30 minutes later Gail came back down stairs to find a table set ready for her. It was Flavour grilled chicken strips with Thai chilli sauce, ginger and honey.

**G:** You didn’t have to, I was thinking a simple grilled cheese, this is too much baby.

**H:** I told you I am going to take good care of you, and I am…

They eat their dinner while talking about the rest of the week. After they finished eating they moved to the living room, where they sat on the sofa cuddling each other and it didn’t take long for Gail to fall asleep. Holly took her upstairs and put her in bed, and she climbed in as well. She turned on the TV and attempted to watch it but within minutes was fast asleep as well.

Holly and Gail have been dating for about a month now, and not everyone knew that they were dating. Only Traci, Andy and Steve. Dove and Chris knew that she was dating someone. She never bought her home or let anyone see her. Not that she was ashamed of their relationship or anything. Both of them wanted to settle down first before telling anyone.

Traci and Andy were throwing a birthday party for Oliver. It was at the Penny and everyone from 15 was there. Traci, Oliver, Chris, Dove, Chloe, Gail and Andy. There was music playing in the background , some people were dancing and others just seating around watching those who were dancing. There was a karaoke machine as well.

Holly walked in the Penny and looked around for Gail. It didn’t take her that long to notice her. She was seating with a group of people. She walked to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink and she looked to where Gail was seating again, she knew a few people who she was seating with from pictures. Traci noticed her after she was kept  looking at her direction.

Traci, who was seating next to Gail, whispered something into her ear that made Gail look up.

**T:** Looks like someone is looking for you

“Who” said Gail looking up and straight away she spotted Holly at the bar. She bites her lower lip and a smile formed on her face. Her brother saw the change on her face and tried to figure out what was going on. Gail stood up and made her way to the bar.

“You made it” said Gail as she hugs Holly. She let go and Gail aske Holly to come and meet the crew but Holly asked if they could hang around at the bar for few minutes.

Gail has been asking Holly to meet her friends for a while now but all the time she made sure she has a good excuse. It’s not like Gail has been asking Holly to meet the rest of her friends on one day, she wanted her to meet them one by one but that was not happening.

The truth is Holly was nervous. She has been tense from day one. She kept on saying maybe some other time. That other time was finally here and she was scared as hell.

Holly’s hands were shaking, she tried to hide it from Gail but she was too late. Gail put her hand on top of Holly’s hand. Gail looked Holly in the eyes and whispered “they don’t bite” as she kissed her on the hand and lead the way to were her friends were.

“Hey Guys this is Holly” says Gail as she sat on the chair she was sitting in before. Everyone round the tabled said hi. Chris offered his chair for Holly to sit on and he went to find another Chair. They started talking and joking. Holly’s hands were under the table, they were still shaking and yet she was talking to Gail’s friends like nothing was wrong. Holly put her hand on Gail’s leg and straight away Gail responded, she holds Holly’s hand under the table and Holly stopped shaking.

“Hey stop staring” said Andy as she whispered in Chris ear.

Chris stood up and started to walk towards the bar. “Chris, make mine a double and get her a soft drink please said Gail as she let go of Holly’s hand and handed Chris her and Holly’s glass.

As time goes on Holly started to fill comfortable. She started to talk more and answering all the questions that Gail friends were asking her. Holly whispered something in Gail’s ear and Gail whispered something back then Holly stood up and left her girlfriend chatting to her friends.

Exactly two minutes after, Gail stood up and went the same direction as Holly. Traci and Andy exchanged looks and the rest of the group just continued with what they were doing.

**C:** What

**A:**  You have a crush on Gail’s ~~girlfriend~~ friend

“She is beautiful” that’s all Chris said as he took a sip from his glass.

“I agree with you” said Chloe as she sit back on her chair and fold her legs. Everyone looked at her with the, is there something you are not telling us look. “I am just saying, she is beautiful, I can see why Chris has a crush on her. Everyone round the table started to laugh.

Few minutes after Gail came back and sat down; she noticed everyone went quite when she sat down, like they were saying bad things about her.

“Where is Holly” said Andy

**G:** She is outside, she had to call work

“What does she do” asked Chloe who was now sitting with her hands folded.

**G:** I thought you knew her.

**C:** No… this is my first time meeting her and she is cute

“She is photographer who we attended her opening few weeks ago” said Oliver as he stood up and went to talk to some people who called him.

**C:** I didn’t know…, so how did you two know each other then?

Gail was about to answer the question when Holly returned, she sat back on her seat and Gail asked if everything was okai. “it’s fine, they just wanted to clarify a few things” said Holly.

Chloe kept on asking questions like a detective. “Here, think your drink is getting hot” said Dove trying to shut her girlfriend up.

“One last question I swear” said Chloe. Holly smiled while Gail rolled her eyes in irritations.” Are you dating anyone” Everyone round the table went quite for a while, Holly licked her lower lip and looked at Gail and back at Chloe.

**C:** I am sorry that was kinda rude.

**H:** Its okai        

**C:** I am just trying to know you better

“umm” said Holly but she was cut short from answering it, after Luke came and joined them. He introduced himself to Holly and within few minutes he was flirting with her. “So where is the birthday boy” asked Luke changing the subject.

They have been at the Penny for about an hour or so and the party was now starting to get in, because more and more people started to arrive. Holly whispered something in Gail ear and they both stood up. They started to play table tennis. Holly was having so much fun that she forgotten she was nervures about meeting Gail’s friends. Gail lost so she gave someone a chance to play and that someone was Luke. “Let’s make this a little fun shall we”

**H:** okay

“If I win, I get to buy you a drink”

“Okay” said Holly as she flips the racket

They played 5 rounds and Holly won 3 of them. She was so good at this game. She left the tennis table and went to join a few people who were dancing. She wasn’t on her own of course; she and Gail were dancing like no one was watching. They didn’t care who was watching or how bad they were.

They only sat down because their feet were killing them. Gail said she was going to the rest room and Holly didn’t follow her this time. It was going to be awkward if she went, because every time one of them say they are going to the toilet the other would give an excuse to leave the table.

Chris thought this would be his chance to talk to Holly. Since she came she hasn’t left Gail’s side, it was like they are chained together or something. “It’s a great party isn’t it” said Chris as he sat next to her. Everyone was either on the dance floor or by the karaoke

**H:** Yes it is

“Can I buy you another drink” said Chris as he notices that Holly’s glass was almost empty.

“How nice of you” said Holly with her famous smile.

**H:** coca cola  

**C:** What you are retiring already!

The way Chris said it made Holly laugh. “I am driving”

Gail came back from the toilet and instead of going straight to her girlfriend; she joined Traci, Andy and Chloe who were looking at Holly. Holly was facing the other way so she couldn’t see them.

“What you doing”.

**C:** We are looking at Holly and Chris there; we want to see how long it takes till he gets her number.

“Are you serious” said Gail sounding annoyed, Traci just shrugs her shoulder and said, not my idea. I say give it tem minutes or so but Traci and Andy say its gona be longer. I know she is your friend Gail but what do you think said Chloe. “Never in million years” said Gail as she started to walk away from the girls shaking her head.

Chris came back with two glasses of drinks and put them on the table. They were talking and laughing. Gail thought Holly could use some time alone, getting to know her friends. So she went to see what were Dove and Oliver doing.

Chris and Holly were getting along really well until Luke joined them. Chris was being really nice to Holly. He made sure not to get too close to her; he was being flirty but not too much. So when Luke joined them he was really annoyed him, he knew he had a better chance getting the girl than him.

“Now this is getting interesting” said Traci rubbing her hands together like she was cold. Chris, Holly and Luke were talking, Chris was annoyed and thought Luke would get the hint, that he wasn’t welcome and leave but that didn’t happen. Instead Luke asked Holly for a drink and she accepted it.

Gail was watching everything that was going on from distance, she was getting jealous. Seeing the two men trying to get her girlfriends attention. Oliver was saying something but Gail seems not to be listening. When Oliver looked at the direction she was looking at he saw a few familiar faces, including Chris and Luke.

Gail walked to the girls again and stood beside them. “What’s going on” like she didn’t know what was going on. Before anyone could answer her she was already walking towards Holly. When Holly saw her there was a smile on her face. The girls were also behind Gail. They sat down. “What did I miss” said Gail as she took a sip from Holly’s drink, Holly didn’t say anything.

“Okay I have a game we can play” said Dov as he sat down and joined the rest of the group.

**G:** Let me guess… Trivia quiz

**D** : You know me well Peck

No one wanted to play the game, they all started to say how Dov always wins every time and how complicated the game was. Instead they just started to talk and having more and more drinks. The group started to ask Holly more questions as to how did she gets to be friends with one of the most complicated person in the world, how she is loving Toronto so far. Holly looked at Gail for a second or so and she answered every question that was asked.

“Okay to save this guy’s sometime, Holly are you single” asked Chloe

“Ok that’s it, we are going home now “said Dov

“I am just asking I am sure Chris and Luke here want to know” said Chloe raising her glass. Chris looked embarrassed and Luke just smiled.

Holly leaned back on her chair, “whispered something in Gail’s ear and looked back at the group.

Holly was just seating there, quiet and observing everything that was being said. After few minutes of arguing everyone looked at Holly.

“Yes I am” before she finished saying what she was saying Chloe interrupted again, you are single! No way. There is no way in the world a girl like you can be single” Holly wanted to correct her but she thought she could play around and wanted to see were this go.

**H:** Yes I am single…

“What you doing” said Gail in a very low voice, only Holly could hear it.

“A thank you would be nice from you two, for asking on your behalf” said Chloe as she stood up and went to the rest room.

**C:** Wait you are single

Holly put a hand on Gail’s lap to let her know she was joking, to tell her to play along

**H:** Yes

**C:** Wait but Gail told me you are taken

Andy and Traci were just seating there confused, but as the conversation kept on going they started to catch on

**G:** Well Chris that’s because Holly is my friend

**L:** So if Gail said you can’t date her, can I

Chloe came back and sat down, asked Dov what she missed and Dov informed her on what was going on.

**G:** No!

**L:** Why not, we are not even that close

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_Ad just wanna tell you that i am_

Gail heard what Luke said but she was listening to the song in the background. She started to sing along to the song and Holly couldn’t help but smile, because her girlfriend sounds so cute and the serious face she tried to put on while listening to the song was so sexy.

“That’s it, you had too much fun for the night “said Gail looking at Holly and looking back at the crew. Holly is not available.

“You can’t speak for her” said Chris

Gail was getting frustrated with the whole thing that she threatens to leave the group. She stood up ready to go but Holly grabbed her hand and whispered I am sorry baby…

“Who is up for another round” asked Andy as she was on her way to the bar

“So Holly what do you say” said Chris who had a glass half way to his lips.

“Sorry guys but I am already taken” she said as she placed a little kiss on Gail’s lips.

All the boys around the table eyes were like what the hell. Gail pulled Holly back in for another kiss, and this one was like a deep passionate one. Gail started lingering between kisses, that’s when Andy came back “get a room you two”

“Wait you knew about them two? Asked Chris, still not believing what he was seeing.

**A:** Yer

Chloe was like I knew it there was something between you two, since we have been have been here you haven’t left each other’s side, and the looks you always give each other are so obvious .

As the night went on, there were looks all around the bar. Gail didn’t give a dam who was looking or who was saying what. “Oh in case I forgot to tell you guys, this is my girlfriend Holly” Gail looked Holly in the eyes for few seconds and said let’s get out of here.

When they left the bar they left almost everyone puzzled. Oliver was like I have known about them for a while now. I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t want her to fill uncomfortable


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It didn’t take long for Gail’s parents to find out about their daughters relationship. After Oliver’s party where she and Holly “made out” everyone was talking about her. People were asking all different kind of questions like what happened to her to be gay, has she always been gay and was dating boys to hide it and all those kind of questions. Of Corse people were not going straight to her face and asking her that, they were talking behind her back because they didn’t have guts to ask her face to face

When Gail’s mum had that her daughter was seen kissing some girl at Oliver’s party they thought she was just drunk and she was messing around. But then someone who they once set her up with spotted them at the supermarket holding hands and kissing that’s when Mrs Peck realised that this isn’t a joke.

It was a Saturday morning, when all of a sudden there a knock on the door. Chris was having a cup of coffee when he had the knock. He looked at the microwave clock as he wonder who could it be.He walked to the door and didn’t even bother asking who was it as he opened the door and to find Gail’s mum standing on the other side of the door

It’s not every day when Gail’s mum come to visit her daughter. If she wants something she would call or come and visit her at work. So when she comes over you know something is up.

She didn’t even wait for Chris to invite her in, she just walked in and the first thing she asked was “Where is Gail”

Chris just rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

Mrs Peck walked straight to Gail’s room and opened the door expecting to find her in her room. Only to find her bed nicely made and she wasn’t there.

**E:** Where is she?

**C:** Good morning to you too Mrs Peck

**E:** Sorry, morning Chris how are you

**C:** I am fine thank you

**E:** Good, now where is Gail

Chris was a bit pissed off to be honest. The woman just walked in. doesn’t even bother to say good morning or ask how he is. She just walked in and starts shouting, asking where her daughter is. So he just walked away from her and continued doing whatever he was doing and left her there, standing in the middle of the room holding her waist.

**C:** She didn’t come back home last night.

“What you mean she didn’t come back home” asked Elaine walking a few steps from where she was before.

You know normal people do go out and have fun, that what Chris wanted to say but instead he just said” She will be back tomorrow”

“Where is she?”

She is probably at her girlfriend’s house Chris was about to say that but he quickly changed his mind as he thought that maybe she still doesn’t know about Gail and Holly’s relationship, why don’t you call her or send her a massage to let her know you are here.

**E:** I have been trying to call her since yesterday but she isn’t picking up. Why don’t you try to call her, maybe she will pick up

**C:** I… I don’t think she will like that…

**E:** I know but I need to talk to her

Chris knew what he was getting himself into. He very well know that  Gail doesn’t like it when you call early in the morning, on top of that when she is not going to work. Chris took the phone from his pocket and pressed call Gail. As soon as the phone started to ring Elaine grabbed the phone.

Gail and Holly were lying in bed. Holly was sitting up reading a newspaper having a cup of coffee and Gail was pretending to be sleeping. She was trying to sleep but Holly kept on talking to her and she kept on answering whatever Holly would be saying so it was kinda hard for her to sleep and Holly kept on tickling Gail with her feet.

Gail’s phone was on the head board when it started to ring, it was on silent so she didn’t even see it ring. Holly who was sitting up noticed Gail’s phone kept on flashing.

**H:** Babes

**G:** Hmm

**H:** Your phone…

**G:** I know, it’s much cooler than yours…

Holly playfully kicked her and then said no dumb-ass, it’s ringing

**G:** Okay…

When Holly saw Gail reaching for her phone she thought of the waste, she thought she was going to throw it to the wall or answer it and starts shouting at whoever was on the other end. Instead Gail reached for the phone and without looking at it she gave it to Holly.

**H:** what do you want me to do with this?

**G:** I don’t know, answer it.

**H:** I don’t think so, its Chris

**G:** I am sleeping

The phone went to voice mail and Elaine just rolled her eyes, she pressed redial.

Gail’s phone started ringing again, she tried to get Gail to answer it but she refused. Holly thought there could be something wrong or Chris wants something from Gail as he keeps on calling. 

“If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t do this”

There was a smile on Gail’s face as she hears Holly picking up the phone, but most of all because Holly said I love you.

**H:** Hello

Elaine very much knew her daughter’s voice that when Holly said hello she knew straight away it wasn’t Gail on the other side of the phone. She didn’t want to hang up or say sorry wrong number; she took the phone off her ear for few seconds just to see if she rang the right number.

**E:** Gail

Holly dint know what to do, she froze. She only picked up the phone because she saw the caller id but then it turned out to be someone else who is using Chris’s phone.

**H:** Its Holly…

**E:** I am sorry honey; I thought I dialled Gail’s phone number

**G:** Its fine, this is Gail’s phone. Let me get he.

She didn’t even bother to ask who was on the other side of the phone she just said hang on and passed the phone to Gail who was still lying in bed, but this time she was looking at her girlfriend who has been shaking like hell from whoever she has been talking to on the phone.

Gail took the phone and whispered “who is it”

Holly just gave her the phone and covered herself with a pillow and started screaming like a little kid. Gail couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

**E:** Hello!

**G:** Mother, how are you

**E:** Don’t mother me when you haven’t been answering my calls. I had to ask Christopher here to use his phone; she kept on going on about how she was upset that she has been ignoring her. Gail was just seating in the bed listening to her mother lecturing her.

While she was listening to her mother, she was trying to come up with an excuse to tell her as to why she was not picking up her phone. She couldn’t tell her she didn’t want to speak to her because that would be rude and it would make her angrier than she was. The only excuse she could come up with was she has been busy.

**E:** You have been busy…

**G:** Yes mum, I have been busy and today after a long week is the only time I have been off and have time to go over my phone.

Holly leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and jumped out of bad, Gail tried to grab her hand to top her from leaving the bed. Today was the day she had planned that they were going to spend the rest of the day in bed.

Elaine was angry that Gail decided not to tell her what has been going on in her life and that she has been ignoring her calls for almost the rest of the week. As they continued talking she started to calm down and started to ask all kind of questions.  

Just as when Gail was about to hang up Elaine started convocation. Gail took a deep breathed and reminded herself why she was avoiding her mother.

 

 

**E:** That girl who answered the phone

The question Gail has been avoiding for the past thirty munities was finally asked.

**G:** What girl mother…

**E:** That girl who answered the phone, she told me her name..

She didn’t give Holly’s name up on purpose. She didn’t know what was coming so she just kept quite and let her mother speak.

**E:** Bring her to dinner next week will you.

Gail was surprised with the words she was hearing from her mother.

**G:** You want Holly to come to dinner next week

E: Holly yes that's her name, bring her over for dinner net week, I would like to meet the girl

Gail was listening to her mother but in her head she was asking herself what the hell. Something about her wanting to meet her girlfriend didn't sound right.

After Gail finished talking to her mother on the phone, she sink in to the blankets and lay there for about 4 minutes and she gets up and made her way down stairs.

When she got down stairs there were two mugs of coffee but Holly was no were to be seen. Gail looked around and when she didn't see her she started to call out for Holly. " Holly" Gail called out but there was no answer. She walked to the sofa and sat down and called out again" babes, were are you". Just when she was about to stand up to go and find were is her girlfriend, the front door bust open and there was her girlfriend in her blue velvet morning gown holding newspaper in her hand.

G:Heey I have been looking for you

H: I thought you were still on the phone, I was just outside

Holly went to join Gail who was seating on the sofa. Holly touched Gail's face with her cold hands and Gail playful pushed her away and told her hands were cold but Holly kept on wanting to put her hands on Gail's face.

Gail was sleeping at the other end of the sofa when Holly stood up and started to walk up stairs when Gail sat up and said "come back here"

Holly continued walking, stopped when she reached the last step, looked back down then said " I am going to have a bath".

G: Its only 11:00am

H: Are you coming or not

Gail didn't even have to think about that twice, she jumped off the sofa like she saw a big rat. When she started to made her way upstairs Holly dropped off her gown and she started to make her way to the bathroom. Gail bites her lower lip and hurried to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Things have been running really slow at Division 15 today. Normally on a daily basis they would get ten or twenty calls of complains but today was not that day.

Gail was working inside today. She wanted to be on petrol duty but Oliver wouldn’t let her. She had lots of paper work to do that she had been avoiding. So there she was sitting on the computer filling in all the forms when Traci stopped by for a quick chat, Gail needed it anyway because she has been glued on the computer for hours.

**T:** So I hear Holly is joining us for dinner this weekend

“I know” said Gail without taking her eyes of the computer but she had stopped typing. She was just staring at the computer.

**T:** That is great, I gat to admit I didn’t think it will go that easy.

She turned around and faced Traci who was standing next to her, and she turned around and mumbled something about being scared.

Traci knew her friend well enough that if you keep on pushing her to say something she doesn’t want to she will back fire at you, or if she has something that’s bothering her she would keep it to herself and try to fix it on her own, and it’s not every time when she succeed in fixing things.

Gail was trying so hard to put on a brave face like nothing was bothering her but Traci could see something was wrong, she has known her for years that she knows almost everything about her friend.

**T:** I was just going out to get something to eat, want to come

**G:** No I am fine

**T:** Gail come on please, you know you want too…

Gail tried to ague saying that she has a lot of work to do but she couldn’t win the fight. She tried to say she wasn’t hungry but her stomach was rumbling.

“Fine I will just go on my own and get myself something nice” said Traci walking away from Gail and putting on her jacket. Gail tried to get back to her work but she couldn’t as the thought of getting something to eat comes in her head, besides her fingers were now numb. “I am driving” shouted Gail as she follows Traci who was half way on the corridor.

As they were walking out side Gail asked for the keys of the car but she was told they are walking. She stopped walking and threatens to go back inside if Traci doesn’t give her the keys

**T:** We could have been half way there by now if you stop complaining you know…

**G:** We could have been there by now if you just give me the keys …

Traci was talking and walking at the same time, she didn’t look back knowing that one way or another Gail would follow her. Not long she started to hear foot steps behind her, she just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

As they were walking to the store they started talk about random things. Traci was trying to get Gail to talk about the dinner her mother “invited” her girlfriend to and yet Gail was trying her best to chance the subject.

**T:** talk to me Gail

**G:** About

**T:** This thing between Holly and your mother

**G:** There is nothing to talk about …

**T:** Come on something is bothering you, it’s written all over your face.

Gail was silent for a bit, she took a long breath and then started to talk.

They were talking the way to the shop. When they gat to the shop the both bought chicken salads sandwiches and coffee then they started to talk again. Traci tried to advise her to tell her mother that Holly is her girlfriend

**G:** Do I need to remind you again who my mother is

**T:** Will it be so bad if you tell her she is your girlfriend.

**G:** Think she already knows that

**T:** You told me you haven’t told her yet so how will she know. Maybe she doesn’t know yet

**G:** Trust me she knows, nothing that happens in this city she doesn’t know.

**T:** Just come, she might surprise you

**G:** You are right on that, she is full of surprises, and what I am scared of is… what she might say to Holly.

Just as they were about to open the door to go inside the station Gail’s phone started to ring, she didn’t have to look  to see who was it . She just knew by the ringtone.

**G:** You always know when to call…

**H:** Do I

**G:** mm hmm

**H:** Oh really…, so I can say whatever I want to say

**G:** It depends what you have to say

**H:** Talk dirty…

**G:** I love it when you talk dirty to me…

Gail changed the direction she was going because she was on her way back to her desk, full of paper work and now she gat Holly on the phone, she has found another excuse not to be doing her work. They talked while Gail was having her lunch for almost an hour. When she walked in to the station and she walked in to Traci again and she made a funny face at Gail asking her how long has she been on the phone, Gail did the same and continued walking.

Things between the two love birds have been great. Gail has been working all week as always, so she didn’t have time to go over at her girlfriend’s house for sleep over because Holly lives on the other side of the town. It would take Gail an hour to drive there so every night they would face time each other on the phone and would talk for hours till one falls asleep or they both fall asleep even though they spent lunch time with each other.

It was on a Thursday and again Gail was working till late. She talked to Holly on that day and told her how tired she was and how she just want to go home and sleep all day. They both joke about how it would be just easy if they just quite their jobs and spend every single hour together.

After Holly finished talking to her girlfriend she called Chris

Chris was on petrol duty with one of the rookies, they were just packed outside a store having their lunch when Chris’s phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and saw that is was Holly.

**C:** Hello

**H:** Hey Chris, how are you

**C:** I am good thanks, how are you your self

**H:** Just busy with work, sorry to disturb you but I need your help.

**C:** How can I help you?

**H:** I kinda need your apartment for tonight

**C:** What you mean you need our apartment for tonight

Of course Chris knew what Holly was asking but he just wanted to clarify things.

**H:** I wanted to spend the night with Gail at your apartment. I would have used my apartment but she has been complaining on how she is tired all the time to drive here so I was hoping to use your apartment tonight.

  **C:** That’s fine, I will let Dov know. I will also talk to Steve to see if he can let us crush at his apartment for tonight.

**H:** Thank you so much, do you want me to come to meet you so that I can get the keys

“No that’s fine, I am on my break so I can drop at your work and give them to you” said Chris as he puts his drink down and started to take directions from Holly. Chris was on the duty with this guy called Duncan. He informed him that he had to do something for a friend. They drove to the address he was given. When he gat there he recognized the place.

They both gat out of the car, there was need for both of them to get out of the car but Duncan needed to stretch his legs as well.

They both gat in the building, Chris straight away recognized the place. It didn’t take him long to spot Holly. She was talking to one of the customers, so she just smiled at him and Chris did the same and started to look around while waiting for her to finish.

“Is she your girlfriend” asked Duncan as he stood next to Chris.

**C:** Who

**D:** That girl

**C:** Holly? No

**D:** Why not, she is beautiful

Chris didn’t say anything; he just continued looking at some of the pictures. As Chris kept on looking at the pictures he thought he recognized someone. It was a picture of Gail, she was facing the wall and it was focusing on her upper body only and she was kinda looking at the camera. Chris just smiled to himself as he reached for his phone in his pocket and took a quick picture for evidence.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting” said Holly as she stood behind Chris and Duncan who were still exploring.

“Its fine” said Chris who leaned in for a hug from Holly. Duncan introduced himself and left Holly and Chris talking. They talked about their planes and Chris gave Holly the keys. Holly asked again to get them a hotel room but Chris refused.

When they gat back in the car the radio went off saying they need to be at some house, there has been a complaint. Duncan tried to pick it up but Chris stopped him, “someone else will pick it up, we are too far away” and he was right because Andy picked it up.

**D:** You know, I can never be just friends with a hot girl

Chris knew what he was talking about but he was trying his best not to talk about Holly.

**C:** Why not

**D:** Because man… Do you ever think about dating her?

**C:** Dude will you drop it already, I told you we are just friends …

They drove for about thirty minutes in silent. Chris thought Duncan had finally gat it that talking about Holly was off limits, but he was wrong

**D:** Do you think a guy like me can stand a chance… can I ask her out if you don’t mind

“Yer man, whatever” Can we just talk about something else said Chris trying to focus on the road.

After few hours they went back to the station were Chris told Dov what was going on. Just as they were about to walkout of the station Gail called out asking them if any of them were going straight home or if they are off to The Penny’s. They lied to her and said they have somewhere they have to go.

Gail gat into her car and started to make her way home, while she was driving she tried to ring her girlfriend but she didn’t answer. It was an everyday thing that she dose, when she finish work on her way home she had to call her girlfriend and they talk all the way home. So when Holly didn’t pick up her phone Gail started to get worried. She tried several times and there was no answer, just when she pulled up in the parking she tried one last time and Holly did answer and she said she was busy she will call back in few minutes.

She puts her phone in her pocket and she jumped out of her car, she opened the back door and grabbed her bag and started to make her way to upstairs. In her head she has already planned the rest of the night.

She gat upstairs and she tried to unlock the door to their apartment but it was locked. She tried again but she couldn’t unlock it so the only thing that was in her mind was that Chris or Dov locked her out.

Holly was standing in the kitchen area when she had someone trying to unlock the door. A smile formed on her face and she quickly finished what she was doing and made her way to the door.

Just when Gail was about to knock on the door she had someone opening from the other side. When Holly opened the door she stood behind the door so that Gail wouldn’t see who opened the door, but in Gail’s head one of the boys must have opened the door and she was ready to have a go at them for locking her out.

When the door opened she walked in all angry but she was shocked to see what she saw. Their apartment was clean, there was food on the stove, the apartment smelt fresh and most of all there was little pieces of red roses on the floor

She scanned the room hoping to see one of the boys but there was no one. “Guys what is this “shouted Gail as she dropped her bag on the floor. When she scanned the room she didn’t look back to see who opened the door for her or anything, her mind at the moment was on how good her apartment looked so good and the roses on the floor going the direction to her room.

Holly closed the door slowly; when Gail had the noise behind her she turned around to see who it was.

It was Holly; she was wearing a black track bottom and a green tank top and some socks that’s were not matching.

Holly was standing on the door, her back pressed at the door. Gail stood on the same position she was standing when she came in, covered her mouth with her hand and tears started to come out of her eyes.

“This wasn’t the expression I was expecting from you baby” says Holly as she walked to her girlfriend and hugged her.

**G:** I didn’t mean to cry. It’s just … it’s just this is too much

**H:** I love spoiling my girl every once in a while …

Gail puts her hands around Holy’s waist and holds her tight and said I love you…

Holly lightly pushes up her chin up, looks into her eyes, told her she loves her too, and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss that started as a slow kiss turned in to a heavy/ talking kiss and they started to move to the bedroom without taking eyes of each other.

After a while Gail went to have a shower and when she was done she went in to the kitchen were her girlfriend was and stood behind her and puts her hands around her waist.

They sat down and eat dinner together, they talked about work and they talked about how Holly came up with this idea in the morning and was able to keep it away from Gail. After they finished eating they moved to the living room with their wine glasses and the sat on the floor and continued talking, making out and messing around.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

 

Its 6 o’clock in the morning and Holly is already up, she slept throw out the night. She didn’t have to wake up for another two hours but she wasn’t feeling sleepy anymore. So she was just lying in bed watching Gail sleep peacefully. Holly lightly caresses her cheek and Gail opened her eyes and whispered hey and she closed her eyes again. Holly leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and gat out of bed.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and went in to the lounge and started to clean. Last night on their making out session they left things in a mess, so she was cleaning up before she left. When she was done she looked in the fridge to see what she can make for her girlfriend before she went to work.

She smiled to herself as she looked in the fridge and there wasn’t anything to eat. There was food but not good enough to keep you full for the rest of the day. So she went back in to the bedroom and put on some warm clothes and went out without waking up Gail.

Few minutes later she came back with a paper bag and placed it on the kitchen counter. She went in the bedroom to wake up Gail but she was already awake. She was just lying in bed enjoying the warmth of the blankets.

When Holly opened the door Gail looked up and a wide smile spreads on her face.

“Morning sleepy head…” said Holly as she walks towards the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in and kissed Gail on the lips. She asked her to get out of bed but Gail refused and said she need few more minutes.

“You need to eat before you go” said Holly who was now half way out of the room.

**G:** I am not getting out of bed anytime soon, I still gat an hour left

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do to get you out of bed” said Holly who was now leaning on the door with her shoulder, holding coffee in one hand and toasted waffle in another.

Gail sat up and tried to get Holly to give her some, using her sexy morning voice that she knows that gets Holly to do anything. She even tried it with the biting her lips. It almost worked because Holly started to walk toward her but turned around and said “ your plate is in the kitchen , come and get it if you want it” as she left the room but this time she didn’t close the door behind her because she wanted the smell of coffee and food to get in to the room .

“I hate you” shouted Gail as she covers herself with a pillow

“I love you too babe” shouted Holly from the living room. She was now seating in the living room watching morning news, waiting for Gail to joining her, she knows that he girlfriend is not a morning person so every time she has to deal with this.

It didn’t take long till Gail came out of her room.

**H:** Aww… look who decided to finally come to join me

**G:** Shut up…

**H:** Your plate is in the microwave my love

They sat in the living room for a while, eating their breakfast. They talked about the dinner with Gail’s parents that they are going to have tonight and Holly was a bit nervous. She tried everything she could to try to get out of going to this dinner.

**G:** Babes why are you so scared to meet my parents?

**H:** Don’t you think its bit too soon for me to meet your parents

**G:** What! Where is this coming from? Aren’t you the one who made me meet your father few weeks after we started dating?

**H:** Now that wasn’t planned, I didn’t even know he was going to be there.

Gail was tying her best to try and make her girlfriend go to the dinner but she was the one with doubts. She was so scared because one, she has never bought a date to her parents’ house, two telling her parents that she is not just a friend. she is her girlfriend, the girl she is in love with, the girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

**G:** You will be fine; Traci and Steve will be there as well so you have someone you know.

**H:** Fine, what shall I wear?

**G:** Umm, anything. You look good in everything you wear my dear, so I don’t mind what you wear

“I am not trying to impress you honey, I already won that test. I want to impress your parents” said Holly as she stood up and went to put her plate in the sink.

Gail finished eating and went to take a shower and few minutes later they were on their way to 15 Division. They thought it will be easy if they use one car because their plan was for Holly to drop Gail at work, come back and pick her up after work and go to Gail’s parents’ house and because it’s a Friday they will just go to her apartment.

Holly was the one who was driving while Gail was seating in the passenger seat, with the window half opened enjoying the fresh air on her face and the wind blowing through her hair. Justine Timberlake song Not a bad thing was playing on the radio and she started to sing along.

_'Cause baby you're worth it_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_

_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_(Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me)_

 

Holly pulled over just across from the station looked into Gail’s eyes “I know baby; it’s not a bad thing at all to fall in love with you. It’s one of the best thing “.Gail kissed her goodbye and told her she will see her later.

Gail was in the locker room changing out of her uniform when Traci came in and asked her how her day was.

**T:** Ready for tonight?

**G:** Can you just go with Holly and I can go home and you can tell me the next day how did it go

**T:** I will take that as a no

Gail just gave Traci a lame smile

**T:** Isn’t it Holly who is supposed to be nervous about the dinner not you?

**G:** I know, but it’s my mother. You know how she is.

They continued talking all their way out of the station. Traci went to her car and Gail went to Holly who was parked across the street from the station just like all the time.

Gail puts her bags in the back and jumped in the passenger seat. She leaned in and kissed Holly and off they went.

About an hour later they arrived at Gail’s parents’ house. When they arrived they noticed that Steve’s car was already there. That was a good thing because there won’t be too much pressure on her. Gail will have someone to talk to other than her parents and Holly of course.

Gail looked at Holly and asked her if she was ready. “I am, if you are" sasys Holly as she holds Gail’s hand tight.

They walked hand in hand all the way to the door. Only to let go when Gail knocked the door. The door opened and it was Mr Peck.

Gail went ahead and hugged him” Hey dad, how are you”. She let go and introduced Holly. “Dad this is Holly, Holly this is my dad” said Gail.

Holly was about to stretch her hand to give him a hand shake but she was pulled in for a hug. “Who is this beautiful lady” said Mr Peck as he started walking with Holly inside and leaving Gail behind to close the door. They walked to the living room to join everyone.

“What took you so long, we are starving here” said Steve who was seating next to Traci. Gail asked were her mother was and she was told she is in the kitchen, she looked at Holly who looked at her and smiled at her and she went in to the kitchen were Elaine was.

Few minutes later Elaine came to the living room and told everyone that food was ready and they should come to the dining room.

Traci sat next to Steve and Holly and Gail sat next to Holly. Holly was pretending that everything was fine but really she was nervosa as hell. Mr peck kept on asking her lots of questions and she just answered them. Just when she thought all the questions were asked he finally asked the question both Holly and Gail were hoping not to be come to be asked.

“So Holly are you seeing anyone” asked Mr Peck with a glass of wine in hand. Everyone apart from Gail’s parents almost chocked on their drinks. They all chocked on their drinks because they thought they already know about them but they were wrong.

Holly looked at Gail, bites her lip and holds her hand tight under the table as she answers the question.

“Umm dad, don’t you think that’s a bit too personal” asked Steve who saw Holly was about to answer what his dad asked her, but was struggling to answer the question.

“I am just getting to know the young lady here Steven” answered Mr Peck as he reached for a bowl of salad. He then looked at Holly, waiting for her to answer back.

“Yes I am sir” said Holly who was now shaking with anxiety.

“Please call me Bill, hope he is treating you well, because a young beautiful lady like you deserves to be treated well”

Elaine was just seating there, enjoying her meal and happy that all her family are together.

The room was quite for a while; the noise that could be had at that time was of the fork and knives that were hitting the plates and people chewing meat.

“Who is up for dessert?  “said Elaine as she stands up and collect the empty plates. “ Let me help you with that said Holly as she stands up but Elaine told her to seat down and said Gail will help her.

Gail was helping her mother in the kitchen when Holly walked in and went to stand next to Gail behind the kitchen counter. Elaine was doing something by the sink, so she couldn’t see what was going on behind her back, but she could hear her daughter speaking and her “friend” who just came in speaking.

Gail put her hand around Holly’s waist. Holly looked at her with a questing face as to say what the hell are you doing, your mother is right there.

“I don’t care” whispered Gail as she looks right into her girlfriends eyes.

“So how long have you two been together” said Elaine without looking away from what she was doing?

Gail and Holly just looked at each other with confused faces.

**G:** Mum, you know about me and Holly!

**E:** Yes honey, I am the Superintendent remember. I know everything.

**G:** So why is it you haven’t said anything since we have been here and why is it dad is interrogating Holly…?

**E:** You know your father honey, he likes to know everything. Now come on you two help me take this to the dining room.

They were talking and dessert. When they finished Gail and Traci put the plates away while Gail’s parents and Holly went to sit in the living room and continued talking.

In the kitchen

**T:** I thought today was going to be a disaster, I guess I was wrong

**G:** I know, I thought so too, it turns out they knew all along. They just wanted to hear it from us

Gail joked about how Traci now has to compete with Holly for the favorite spot.

They stayed at Gail’s parents’ house for few hours and they said they had to go. Elaine hugged Holly and said welcome to the family.

 

After the dinner with Gail’s parents they went to Holly’s place. Holly unlocked the door and Gail walked in and throws her jacket on the chair and throws herself on the couch. “I love being here” says Gail as she fidgets on the couch trying to make herself comfortable. Holly seats next to her and lets Gail puts her legs on her lap.

“Why do you love being here so much” said Holly massaging Gail’s feet.

**G:** Everything about this place is just so lovely, I love waking up next to you when I sleep here, it smells just like you and last but not least I get to sleep on your bed.

**H:** Really…

**G:** mmhmm

A smile formed on Holly’s face as she lifts Gail’s legs up and put them on them down.

She disappeared into the kitchen for a while and came back holding two glasses and a bottle of wine. She puts them down and without asking Gail if she wants one , she just started to pour some wine in her glass.

For the rest of the night, they had wine and they played x-box. Holly wasn’t much of a gamer but since she started to date Gail she bought an x-box because Gail kept on telling her how cool it is. She only bought to stop her girlfriend keep on complaining about how there is nothing to do when she is not making out with her, and she bought it because Gail kept on disturbing her when she had work to do.

That night they stayed up till late. They played x-box for three hours straight. Gail won most of the games, the only time she lost was when Holly would be talking dirty and Gail would lose concentration on the game.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Holly has been in New Zealand for about a week now. She was going to be working in New Zealand

 for three weeks. It was not easy to leave her girlfriend behind for such a long time. It was only going to be for one month and yet it already feels like a year.

Gail wanted to come but she couldn’t because of work. She already took some time off early that month so it wouldn’t be good to ask for some time off again. Holly promised to call her every day and that she would face time her at least once a day.   

The day when Holly left, Gail was in tears. It was only going to be for few weeks but she just couldn’t take it. She wanted to go, she couldn’t imagine spending the whole month without holding or kissing her.

At the airport it was time for Holly to go because they were calling for all the passengers to go check in but Gail wouldn’t let Holly go. She asked for Holly to wait till everyone was in just to have few more minutes with her but before she knew it everyone was in and Holly was the last passenger left.

After Holly went throw the door she walked all the way to the waiting area waiting to be called in. As she was walking she looked back and through the windows she could see Gail waving at her and she waved back and blow a kiss. Gail waited till she couldn’t see Holly anymore and she decided to leave.

**O:** Hey Kiddo what are you doing here

**G:** Hey Oliver, I just came to pick up a few things

“Since when does Gail Peck come to work on her day off” said Oliver as he was walking away. He was busy. Gail just smiled to herself as she continued walking down the corridor. She went straight to the locker room where she went and sat on the bench. After a while she stood up and she opened her locker, the first thing she saw when she opened the locker was a picture of her and Holly they took some time ago at the studio. Gail smiled to herself as flash backs of memories came back.

She took what she needed in her locker and went to find one of the interview rooms that she knows that doesn’t get used that much. As she was walking there her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it; it was a massage from Holly

Taking off now, miss u already. Love you

She smiled as she was reading the text. The tapped reply and started to text without even looking at what she was doing.

I am at work already and u are telling me u are still at the airport. Love you too babes, call me when you land.

She pressed send button and she puts her phone on the table, screen facing up and she started to do her work. She really didn’t have to do the work but she needed something to distract her from think about Holly.

Oliver was just passing by when he just happen to look in the interview room and found Gail sleeping. She must have fallen asleep while she was trying to find something to do because all her paper work was done but she just didn’t want to go home.

Oliver closed the door quietly because he didn’t want to scare Gail. He walked to where she was sitting and he rubbed her back for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes and sat up “I am awake, I am awake”

**O:** Why don’t you go home?

**G:** I can’t go home…

**O:** It’s your day off kiddo…

**G:** I know…, just give me some work to do; I can’t go home right now

Oliver could see the sadness on Gail’s face and he just wanted to hug her.

**O:** Why can’t you go home honey… are you and Holly fine?

**G:** We are good…, I just left her at the airport few hours ago and I had a text few minutes ago saying they are now taking off.

**O:** Is it why you are here

**G:** I can’t go home, if I go home I just going to be in bed all day because I am miserable without her.

**O:** Where did she go?

**G:** New Zealand

**O:** New Zealand, what is she doing there

**G:** She went away with work; she is gone for three weeks.

**O:** Don’t worry about it though; three weeks will pass by quick.

“Well I am going to be miserable for the next three weeks” said Gail a she gather her paper work together as she was getting ready to go. She has been at the station for about four hours now and she couldn’t think of anything else to do than to go home and sleep.

“Well I better get back out there “said Oliver as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. “Promise me you won’t be here for too long” said Oliver as he was walking out of the door.

Gail was holding the folders in her hand when her phone vibrated, she looked at were the noise was coming from and that’s when she realised that she almost forgot her phone. She put the folders down and grabbed her phone as she read the message on her phone.

Hey are you coming to The Penny tonight

She was surprised as she read the text again and again. It was from Nick. Since she gat together with Holly they haven’t been talking that much. The only time they had talked was when they are at work and working on the same case or when they are at The Penny which was once in a while because Holly doesn’t like going to the bar every now and then and she was trying to make Gail stop drinking. She wasn’t exactly trying to make her stop drinking but she was trying to make her cut down on the amount of drink she has.

She just put the phone back in her pocket without answering. She went back to the locker room and put back the things she gat there and told herself she was going home to chill out but that didn’t happen, instead she ended up at The Penny.

When she gat at The Penny she thought she was going to be with the boys only but she was happy to see Andy there.

“ Hey look who finally decide to come and join us today” said Andy raising her hands in the air welcoming her friend.

**G:** I just thought I would come and check up on you people, to see if you are behaving.

**A:** Yer sure you did

It was her, Andy, Chris and Nick.  They were just catching up, they were joking and making fun of work just like everyday.

Few minutes in to the bar and she noticed few things. One of them was that Dov wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She looked around a few times but there was no luck

“Where is your twin” she said while looking at Chris. Chris didn’t have to ask what Gail was talking about; he just knew what she was talking about. “She took her girlfriend to so museum” said Chris who was seating next to Gail.

She lightly nodes her head and then she continued drinking her drink. “A game of darts?” said Nick who taped on Chris’s shoulder. Chris just stood up and left Gail with Andy.

**A:** What’s with you?

**G:** I am fine, why

**A:** Nothing, it’s just that I can see that something is troubling you.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” said Gail as she stood up and started to walk to the direction of the ladies room. She left her phone behind so Andy knew she was coming back so she kept on seating were she was seating.

Gail was on her way back when Nick saw her and asked for her to come and join the game. Gail said not at the moment and went back to join her friend who was now on the phone.

Gail sat down and started to do whatever she was doing on her phone, pretending that she wasn’t listening to the convocation. She was scrolling throw her pictures and most of them were of her and Holy. She bites her lower lip as she remembers the day when they took the pictures.

Five minutes later that’s when Andy finally gat off her phone, by the time she got off the phone Gail was already with the boys playing darts. Ail tried to wait around for Andy to get off the phone but she was taking too long so she went to play with the boys. She played few rounds and she said she had to go.

Everyone started to make jokes about how she is whipped. “ I just don’t want to be the one coming to work looking like a zombie” said Gail as she walked back to where she was seating, grabbed her jacket, stopped by the bar stand and asked for a glass of water and said her final goodbyes.

 

It’s only been five days since Holly went to New Zealand, and yet to Gail it feels like it’s been a month. In the five days she has been away Gail would call everyday. She would call in the morning around 10:00 and it will be 16:00 in New Zealand. They would talk for few minutes because Gail would be at work and Holly will also be busy.

  During that week, the only time Gail face timed her girlfriend was when she had a late shift. She called her around 12:00 which means it was 18:00 in New Zealand.

  **G:** Hey…

**H:** There is my baby, how are you?

**G:** I miss you…

**H:** I know, I know I miss you too baby…

They talked for hours about anything that was in their minds, they talked about the weather, how work was and how they missed each other.

They were using Skype on their tablets. Gail didn’t have a tablet before so Holly gat her one because she said she wanted to be able to talk and see her everyday but that hasn’t been happening because of the time difference.

When Holly was preparing her dinner she had her tablet on the stand and it was positioned to look at what she was doing. The whole time she was walking up and down the kitchen Gail was on the other end just watching her. What’s good about them even when they don’t talk to each other they will still enjoy each other’s company without feeling uncomfortable.

They had to say bye because Gail had to get ready and Holly was now falling asleep. It wasn’t easy to say bye talk to you later, it took them 15 minutes

**H:** I don’t want you to go

**G:** I know baby …

**H:** Come here this weekend

**G:** I can’t this weekend… I will come next weekend.

**H:** No why…

**G:** I have work on Saturday… I promise I will come next week. I will be all yours next week.

**H:** Promise?

**G:** I promise

**H:** You know I love you right?

**G:** I love you too

They hanged up and Gail gat herself ready and she went to work. In the past days she has been so grumpy but because today she saw/talked to her girlfriend she was just feeling better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Holly was supposed to be working in New York for four weeks but people who she was working for let her leave early. So she went back to home without even telling her girlfriend. She wanted to surprise her because she knows how much she has missed her and that her boss wouldn’t let her have some few days off to come and visit her in New Zealand.

Because she talked to her girlfriend before, she knew that she was doing the long day shift and what time would she finish. Gail was in the locker room with Traci, Andy and Chloe, they were gossiping and laughing. They made planes to go to The Penny later on. They started to walk toward the main entrance door when Gail stopped in her tracks as she couldn’t believe what was in front of her, well few feet away. Traci noticed that Gail as stopped walking so she looked at her and asked if everything was okay.

**T:** What’s wrong?

**G:** Tell me I am not the only one seeing this…

“Seeing what” asked Traci as she followed her friends eyes, to see what she was own about. Traci just smiled to herself as she saw Holly. She too was surprised to see her; they were not expecting her so soon.

**T:** OMG that’s Holly…

“I just thought that was me, I thought I was day dreaming again” said Gail as she ran into her girlfriends hands.

She ran into her arms and hold her tight, she pulled back to see if it was really true. She kissed her on the lips and started to mumble something but Holly told her to shut up and just kiss her.

“get a room you two” says Traci as she joins them and the girls. They said hello to each other and the five girls started to walk out of the station with Holly’s hand on Gail’s waist.

**A:** Holly is you coming with us to The Penny?

“I am sorry guys but I just landed few hours ago and this is the first place I came to. I just want to go home and sleep” said Holly as she looked at Gail and kissed her on top of her head.

They said their goodbyes and Holly and Gil gat into the car and drove off. In the car Gail made Holly tell her about why she was here so early and how was her trip, most of all they were talking about how they missed each other so much.

Gail was the one who was diving, she had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding Holly’s hand. Gail was trying so hard to focus on the road and at the same time she couldn’t keep her eyes off Holly. They were on the traffic lights when Gail looked at Holly and saw that she was dozing off.

**G:** Why don’t you adjust your chair a little bit so that you can sleep, I will wake you up when we are near your place.

“I am awake” said Holly as she sat up and tried to open her wide and opened the window a little bit so that wind can wake her up but that didn’t work.

When they got they chilled in the living room for a while, just caching up with each other and Holly telling Gail how her trip was and then they moved on to the bedroom. Holly went in to the closet to get changed and Gail just jumped on the bed and lay there. “I am so tired… but I don’t feel like sleep” said Holly who was leaning on one of the doors. Gail sat up and saw her girlfriend who had a blue towel covered around her; she sat up bite her lip and said “I sure did miss this”

**G:** Why don’t you put something on… and then come to bed. Because if you are coming to bed like that we both know it’s going to be hard for me to keep my hands of you…

**H:** I am going to go for a shower… can you wait for me please

**G:** You are going to have a shower this time…

**H:** Yes, I need to freshen up… if I am going to be in bed all night with you missy...

“Do you really have to go and have a shower this time” said Gail as she stood up from where she was seating and went to Holly. She kissed her on the lips and said “Go ahead, I will be in the kitchen if you need me”.

“Okay” said Holly as the towel that was covering her falls down and she just walked away like she didn’t notice anything.

**G:** Is that your way of inviting me in the shower with you…

Holly didn’t say anything as she walked straight in to the shower; it didn’t take long until her girlfriend joined her. They were in the shower for about 10 minutes and then they moved to the bed room. They continued making out and making love till late. They only stopped because Gail was going to wake in the morning

They just lay in bed looking at each other until they fall asleep. Gail was the one to fall asleep first then Holly was just looking at her sleeping. After a while, Holly moved close to Gail and kissed her on the forehead and whispered I love you then she closed her eyes so that she can sleep as well.

The next morning Gail was laying diagonal like an animal in a cold and empty bed, she opened her eyes as she realized Holly was not next to her. She looked at the clock on the head board and it was 7:00 am. She sat up on the bed as she could smell something being cooked down stairs. It was kind of a routine now, that she wakes up in the morning and her girlfriend will be down stairs making her breakfast before work.

There are so many reasons why she loves her girlfriend and taking care of hr was one of them. No matter what it is Holly always make sure that Gail is fine, she puts her first before anything else. Holly wasn’t even going to work but here she was making breakfast for hr girlfriend before she goes to work.

“Wake up sleepy head” said Holly as she walks back into the bedroom. She went and sat beside her, kissed her on the lips and told her to get ready for work. When Gail finished getting ready they both went down stairs and had their breakfast and Gail went to work. Before she went to work she kissed her girlfriend on the lips, told her she loves her. Holly stood on the door as she watched Gail drive away.

She smiled to herself as she was thinking of how much she loves Gail and how lucky she is that she found a woman like her. They have been going out for nine months and she was ready to spend the rest of her life with her. She was ready to ask her to marry her, she has been thinking about it for a few months now and she was sure that she was ready. She was sure this is the girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with, the first few weeks she met Gail but she dint want to freak her out by saying anything. Months later and she still feels the same. She thought as she was not doing anything today she would ask one of her friends from work to come ring shopping with her. She was so sure Gail was going to say yes.

It was in the afternoon and Gail was on petrol with one of the new rookies, her name was Sue. Sue was on the driver’s seat and Gail was on the passenger seat. She was busy on her phone when all of a sudden she had the siren of the car go on and she looked up to see what was going on. The car that was given a warning to stop was stopping. Gail asked her what the reason for stopping the car. “The driver crossed a red light and he/she was speeding” said Sue as she was getting ready to get out of the car.

Sue gat out of the car and Gail stayed behind. She watched Sue walk to the car, that’s when she looked at the car again and looked at the number plate. She realised it’s her girlfriends car. She quickly undo the seat belt and she was about to open the door when her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and read the message.

Really Gail…

 She smiled to herself as she opened the door and gat out of the car. Holly looked at the police car that stopped her, that’s when she saw her girlfriend sating in the passenger seat. Gail didn’t want to go to where Holly was so she used her radio to ask Sue if there was any problem after she saw Holly shouting.

**S** : No problem, I was just checking if her diving licence is up to date.

**G** : Did she give you the reason for speeding or for driving throw a red light.

S: She said she is in a hurry to be somewhere and she didn’t see it.

Gail got out of the car and started to walk to the two ladies.

“Ma’am can you step out of your car please” said Gail as she was trying not to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Sue didn’t know the two ladies know each other.

**G:** Have you been drinking ma'am?

**H** : No I haven’t been drinking “officer”, don’t you think it’s a bit too early to be drinking.

**G** : I don’t know, you tell me…

**H** : I understand that I have passed the red light; I said I am sorry for that it won’t happen again, why I am still being questioned.

**S** : ma'am I am going to have to give you a ticket as a warning

**H** : For what!

**S** : For driving throw a red light and for raising your voice to a police officer

**H** : Are you fucken kidding me!

Gail could see Holly was frustrated now; she wanted to hit the other woman when she stepped in front of her and asked her to calm down. She asked Sue to wait for her in the car while she finishes talking to Holly.

**G** : Hey, calm down okay.

**H** : What the fuck Gail…

“I know baby, I am so sorry… I wasn’t looking when she stopped you; she is a rookie so please forgive her. You don’t have to pay for the ticket” said Gail as she took her hand and hold it. She pulls her close and hugged her tight and said I will make it up to you as she kissed her on the chick and went back to the car. Sue was seeing all this and she was confused as to what was going on.

When Gail gat back in the car, she put her seat belt on and was ready to go but the car didn’t move. She looked at Sue an asked if there was something wrong

**S** : What was that about?

**G** : Nothing

**S** : It didn’t look like nothing to me, is that the way you treat everyone you stop.

G: I didn’t stop her you stopped her and what does it looks like to you.

**S** : Did I just see you kissing that woman?

“Can we please go” said Gail who went back to her phone, her phone kept on vibrating and at the same time she was trying to keep her eyes on the road even though she wasn’t the one who was driving.

**S:** I am just saying that if you want me to know you … you should talk to me. No I mean communicate with me.

Gail didn’t say anything for a while. She was still concentrating on her phone. When she finished that’s when she started answering her.

**G** : okay fine… in case you didn’t pick it up that was my girlfriend. I was comforting her because she was angry…

**S** : I am sorry I didn’t know…

**G:** It’s fine

After shift Gail went to Holly’s place. She opened the door and there was no one in the living room. Normally when she comes home she would see her girlfriend on the couch. This time there was some nice music playing but it was on the low volume. As she walked father in to the room there were leaves of red roses on the floor. She followed them and they led her to where Holly was.

“I know we have only known each other for 8 months, but I knew from the day I met you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I haven’t even asked you to move in with me yet but I can see that you already helped yourself to that. Since I met you I have been happy, I am happy every time when I see your face, I am happy every time when I hear a key on the door because I know my baby is home. I want that feeling for the rest of my life.” Said Holly with tears now falling on her face.

“Gail Peck… will you marry me?” Gail covered her mouth as she started crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Four weeks ago Holly proposed to Gail and she said yes. Holly was so happy that Gail said yes. She had doubts that Gail would say no because she would think they are moving too fast or she is not ready to get married yet. They both started to cry as they hug and kiss each other.

That night they had dinner that Holly had prepared and when they finished eating they washed the dishes as always and they moved to the lounge where they were cuddling on the sofa while watching a crime show. Gail was playing with Holly’s hair when her phone started to ring. Gail tried to ignore her phone but Holly reached for her phone and answered it.

**H:** Hey Traci

**T:** Holly, hey how are you. Are you guys on your way?

“On our way to where” asked Holly as she looked at her fiancé who hides her face on Holly’s chest as she mumbles something.

**T:** To Andy’s housewarming party. She said she was going to grab you and coming back, didn’t she tell you?

**H:** She didn’t tell me that. We are seating here bored and yet we should be at a party.

She gave the phone to Gail and she moved from where she was seating. “No… where are you going” said Gail as she lay back on the couch and started to talk on the phone.

**G:** Hey Traci what’s good...

**T:** Don’t try to be cool to me, you were supposed to be here a long time ago.

**G:** About that… something came up and can’t make it tonight

**T:** Don’t lie to me Gail. Holly just told me you are glued to the TV with nothing to do.

“ Did she now…” said Gail but her words were cut short because Holly was now standing in front of her, all dressed up and she was now walking around the room looking for something. Gail had to end the conversation she was having with Traci and told her she had to call her back because she had to deal with something, well she just said she will call her back soon and put the phone down and all her attention was now on Holly.

**H:** I am giving you 5 minutes then we have to go.

**G:** Oh… come on babes we don’t have to go

**H:** Traci wants us there, we were supposed to be there an hour ago, you didn’t tell me that.

**G:** Yes I know that we were supposed to be there like an hour ago… but you asked me to marry you and I said yes then we had the lovely dinner you made then we were just being lazy on this couch with nothing but our t-shits on… but now you are ruining it by telling me that we have to go to Andy’s party.

**H:** Gail

**G:** Hm

**H:** Go and get ready or else I am leaving without you

“You are not going to leave without me” said Gail as she slowly stands up from the couch she was laying on and went upstairs, few minutes later she came back down stairs and they left to go to Andy’s house.

When they got there they had a few drinks and they were talking and joking about anything as always. All of the people at the party had work the following day so they were drinking with that in mind and that they will be driving as well.

Holly and Gail were seating on the couch making out like teenagers, they didn’t care who was looking. “Get a room you two” said Traci as she sat next to them with a glass in hand.

Holly said she was going to get more drinks and Gail was left talking to Traci. They were talking and talking and Traci wasn’t paying attention to what Gail was saying.

**T:** OMG OMG.OMG

Gail had a smile on her as she asks her friend what’s wrong and yet she knew what her friend was freaking out about. She asked any way because she just wanted to share the joy.

**G:** What!

**T:** Gail… is that an engagement ring on your finger?

“What engagement ring” said Gail as she took the drink that Holly was giving her? Holly just came back from getting the drinks as she sat down she was attacked with a hug from Traci.

**H:** What’s going on, what did I miss?

**T:** Congratulations guys! Wow I am so happy for you.

**H:** Gail… you told her, I thought we agreed not to let anyone know…

“Know what” said Andy. She was walking behind them when she saw the smile on Traci’s face. Traci was about to say something when Nick called Andy and she went to him, just before she left she turned around and said she was coming back and she wants to know what was so good that gat Traci all excited.

As she left Gail looked at Holly and whispered “I didn’t tell her, she found out on her own” and she turned around and looked at Traci “No one can know that we are engaged” said Gail as her eyes moved around to see that no one heard them.

**T:** Why not… guys this is good news.

**H:** I know it is… but this is Andy’s night, we don’t want to announce it and all the attention is on us and yet it’s supposed to be about her tonight.

Traci looked at Gail who was rolling her eyes because she didn’t care about her friends’ party, she just wanted to show off her engagement ring but her fiancé said no, she has to wait till tomorrow at work.

So when Andy came around and asked what did she miss, Traci told her she was going to throw a party for the two love birds. When she asked why she was told “because they are moving in together” Andy said ok as she stands up and continued doing what she was doing as she thought throwing a party just because they have finally decided to move in together is kinda stupid.

The next day at work Gail couldn’t wait to tell her friends that she is engaged. She didn’t climb on top of the table and shout I am engaged so that everyone can hear her. She was in the changing room right before they went in to find out what’s going on today or who is doing what. She was seating on the bench when Andy walked in, she said good morning and she still had a hangover from last night, they talked about how everything went well and how she didn’t expect to get so many people last night. That’s when Traci walked in and as soon as she saw Gail she got all excited, she was trying to hide it but she couldn’t help it, her voice was getting all squeaky.

**A:** Hey Tracey are you okay…

**T:** I am fine, just a bit tired, good party last night

Andy was answering Tracy’s question when she interrupted her and asked Gail if she had told her yet. Andy looked at the two women as they exchanged looks, “ will someone tell me what is going on” said Andy who was now looking at Gail because Tracy was looking at her as well.

Gail raised hand and said” I am engaged” with a smile on her face. The girls started to scream like little girls and the other people who were in the changing room looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

From there new started to travel around, by the end of the day everyone at the Division knew about it. People were coming up to her saying congratulations and her friends said they had to celebrate after shift.

It was after six weeks when it all went down. Things were great between them. Gail moved in with Holly. Well she already was living with her but she moved in all of her things. Gail’s mum had already started to plan the wedding even though Holly and Gail told her they were not rushing things.

Gail was working on petrol with Dov when they got called in to a complaint in to some house. They didn’t do a back ground check when they arrived, so they just walked in not knowing what was in front of them. Gail was the one who opened the door. They split up to look around the house. Gail went upstairs and Dov stayed down.

Not long after she went upstairs Dov had someone screaming. Dov stopped what he was doing and called out “Gail are you alright” and when there was no answer he ran upstairs. When he got upstairs Gail was on the floor with blood everywhere.

As soon as Dov saw his friend on the floor and with blood everywhere he rushed to her and kneeled down and started to put pressure on the wound. He was trying to keep her awake and at the same time he was trying to talk on his radio to let anyone nearby that he need help and a police officer has been shot and need immediate attention.

It didn’t take long before there were police cars everywhere. Gail was taken to hospital and Dov was in the ambulance with her. He was holding her hand all the way to the Hospital.

When she got to the hospital she was rushed into surgery room. On the way to the Hospital Traci  was trying to call Holly to let her know that’s Gail has been shot and she is on her way to the hospital but she wasn’t answering her phone.

As much as Traci wanted to go to the Hospital and be with her friend but her heart wouldn’t let her do that. She had to talk to Holly and let her know something happened to Gail but she wasn’t picking up her phone. She remembered how Gail once told her that if she can’t reach Holly on her mobile phone its because she is busy and her phone is on silent, you should always try to ring her work phone. So she did, and when she did the phone got answered by Holly’s assistant. Her name was Becky

**B:** Hello Becky speaking how may I help you.

**T:** Can I please speak to Holly

**B:** She is busy at the moment, can I please take a message.

Holly was in the meeting with one of her clients.

**T:** Will you tell her that detective Nash and it’s about her fiancé

As soon as Traci told the assistant that it’s about Gail, she pressed a button on the phone that will put her throw to Holly and asked Holly to pick up the phone even though she was busy.

**H:** Hello

**T:** Holly, I know you are busy at the moment but you need to come to the hospital now.

The first thing Holly thought about when Traci said you need to come to the hospital was her fiancé and she was right as Traci continued to talk.

She couldn’t think straight after she was told that her soon to be wife was shot and was in the hospital. She started to think was she shot in the head, heart or stomach but she quickly ruled them out because she would be wearing a bullet proof jacket just when she was about to calm down she thought what if she wasn’t wearing her bullet proof vest, what if the bullet went throw the jacket. A lot of things were going throw her head as she was driving.

When she walked throw the double doors of the waiting area she ran to Andy, tears all over her eyes.

**H:** What happened…?

Andy hugged her and told her that everything is going to be fine

**A:** She was shot

**H:** Where?

**T:** I don’t know…, I was told that he was shot and I came here straight away. They told me she had to be rushed in to the OR.

“What happened” said Holly as she covers her face with he hands and started to cry more.

Few minutes later a doctor came in to the waiting area, Holly was the first one to stand up when she was him coming throw the doors.

“She lost a lot of blood but we managed to take out the bullets out of her shoulder and she is stable now” said the doctor as he informed them what happened.

**H:** Can I go in and see her

“I am sorry, family only at the moment” said the doctor

**H:** I am her fiancé

The doctor directed Holly to Gail’s room. When Holly opened the door she saw her fiancé lying in bed sleeping peacefully. She breathed in and out as she walked slowly to the bed. She sat on the chair beside her bed and holds her hand and started to speak to her.” Don’t ever do that again. You scared me today. I never thought I would ever get a call saying you have been shot and you were in hospital. My heart stopped for a minute thinking of all the bed things that could have happened to you. Baby I know you love your job but sometimes I hate it because its dam too dangerous. I love you so much and I am not ready to say goodbye to you yet.

“I am sorry” said Gail with a flat voice.

Few minutes later a different doctor came in and gave them more information about Gail’s injury and gave her more Morphine because Holly told him that she has complaining about pain. The Doctor said Gail has to take some time off work for the shoulder to fully heal and then he said don’t worry the baby is safe.

Gail was half awake so she could hear what the doctor was saying but when he said the baby is safe she laughed because there is no way she can be pregnant and she also thought she was dreaming.

“there is no way I am pregnant “ said Gail as she attempted to sit up again but the pain stopped her , she moaned and Holly who was in shock turned around and just put a hand on the shoulder that wasn’t injured. “ I would discharge you today but I would like to keep you in for the night to monitor the baby.

As soon as the doctor left Traci and the gang came in so Gail and Holly didn’t have time to talk about what the doctor was own about. While everyone was talking about how glad they were that Gail was okay Holly was thinking about what the doctor said. She wanted to scream and shout but at the moment she also wanted to understand what was going on.

Holly wasn’t comfortable at this moment so she excused herself and said she was going to get something to eat. Dov tried to say he would go but Holly said it was fine and she stood up and left. Gail knew what was going on but she kept a brave face and keep on talking to her friends.

Gail’s parents came and they stayed for almost an hour, they asked where Holly was and Gail lied and said she was called in to work. Oliver came after her parents left and he also asked where Holly was and Gail made another excuse.

After Holly said she was going to get something to eat, that was almost four hours ago. She didn’t come back. People were expecting her to be on Gail’s side bed all day but at this time she just wanted some space and air to understand what was going on. The thought of Gail cheating on her kept on going around in her head. So she decided to go to work and did some paper work she had to do and later that night that’s when she went back to the hospital. She was expecting to see Gail sleeping but she was wide awake watching TV.

When the door opened she turned her head to the door to see who it was and when she saw it was he fiancé a smile spread on her face.

“Holly please let me explain” said Gail as she turned off the TV and looked at Holly.

Chapter 12

 

Four weeks ago Holly proposed to Gail and she said yes. Holly was so happy that Gail said yes. She had doubts that Gail would say no because she would think they are moving too fast or she is not ready to get married yet. They both started to cry as they hug and kiss each other.

That night they had dinner that Holly had prepared and when they finished eating they washed the dishes as always and they moved to the lounge where they were cuddling on the sofa while watching a crime show. Gail was playing with Holly’s hair when her phone started to ring. Gail tried to ignore her phone but Holly reached for her phone and answered it.

**H:** Hey Traci

**T:** Holly, hey how are you. Are you guys on your way?

“On our way to where” asked Holly as she looked at her fiancé who hides her face on Holly’s chest as she mumbles something.

**T:** To Andy’s housewarming party. She said she was going to grab you and coming back, didn’t she tell you?

**H:** She didn’t tell me that. We are seating here bored and yet we should be at a party.

She gave the phone to Gail and she moved from where she was seating. “No… where are you going” said Gail as she lay back on the couch and started to talk on the phone.

**G:** Hey Traci what’s good...

**T:** Don’t try to be cool to me, you were supposed to be here a long time ago.

**G:** About that… something came up and can’t make it tonight

**T:** Don’t lie to me Gail. Holly just told me you are glued to the TV with nothing to do.

“ Did she now…” said Gail but her words were cut short because Holly was now standing in front of her, all dressed up and she was now walking around the room looking for something. Gail had to end the conversation she was having with Traci and told her she had to call her back because she had to deal with something, well she just said she will call her back soon and put the phone down and all her attention was now on Holly.

**H:** I am giving you 5 minutes then we have to go.

**G:** Oh… come on babes we don’t have to go

**H:** Traci wants us there, we were supposed to be there an hour ago, you didn’t tell me that.

**G:** Yes I know that we were supposed to be there like an hour ago… but you asked me to marry you and I said yes then we had the lovely dinner you made then we were just being lazy on this couch with nothing but our t-shits on… but now you are ruining it by telling me that we have to go to Andy’s party.

**H:** Gail

**G:** Hm

**H:** Go and get ready or else I am leaving without you

“You are not going to leave without me” said Gail as she slowly stands up from the couch she was laying on and went upstairs, few minutes later she came back down stairs and they left to go to Andy’s house.

When they got there they had a few drinks and they were talking and joking about anything as always. All of the people at the party had work the following day so they were drinking with that in mind and that they will be driving as well.

Holly and Gail were seating on the couch making out like teenagers, they didn’t care who was looking. “Get a room you two” said Traci as she sat next to them with a glass in hand.

Holly said she was going to get more drinks and Gail was left talking to Traci. They were talking and talking and Traci wasn’t paying attention to what Gail was saying.

**T:** OMG OMG.OMG

Gail had a smile on her as she asks her friend what’s wrong and yet she knew what her friend was freaking out about. She asked any way because she just wanted to share the joy.

**G:** What!

**T:** Gail… is that an engagement ring on your finger?

“What engagement ring” said Gail as she took the drink that Holly was giving her? Holly just came back from getting the drinks as she sat down she was attacked with a hug from Traci.

**H:** What’s going on, what did I miss?

**T:** Congratulations guys! Wow I am so happy for you.

**H:** Gail… you told her, I thought we agreed not to let anyone know…

“Know what” said Andy. She was walking behind them when she saw the smile on Traci’s face. Traci was about to say something when Nick called Andy and she went to him, just before she left she turned around and said she was coming back and she wants to know what was so good that gat Traci all excited.

As she left Gail looked at Holly and whispered “I didn’t tell her, she found out on her own” and she turned around and looked at Traci “No one can know that we are engaged” said Gail as her eyes moved around to see that no one heard them.

**T:** Why not… guys this is good news.

**H:** I know it is… but this is Andy’s night, we don’t want to announce it and all the attention is on us and yet it’s supposed to be about her tonight.

Traci looked at Gail who was rolling her eyes because she didn’t care about her friends’ party, she just wanted to show off her engagement ring but her fiancé said no, she has to wait till tomorrow at work.

So when Andy came around and asked what did she miss, Traci told her she was going to throw a party for the two love birds. When she asked why she was told “because they are moving in together” Andy said ok as she stands up and continued doing what she was doing as she thought throwing a party just because they have finally decided to move in together is kinda stupid.

The next day at work Gail couldn’t wait to tell her friends that she is engaged. She didn’t climb on top of the table and shout I am engaged so that everyone can hear her. She was in the changing room right before they went in to find out what’s going on today or who is doing what. She was seating on the bench when Andy walked in, she said good morning and she still had a hangover from last night, they talked about how everything went well and how she didn’t expect to get so many people last night. That’s when Traci walked in and as soon as she saw Gail she got all excited, she was trying to hide it but she couldn’t help it, her voice was getting all squeaky.

**A:** Hey Tracey are you okay…

**T:** I am fine, just a bit tired, good party last night

Andy was answering Tracy’s question when she interrupted her and asked Gail if she had told her yet. Andy looked at the two women as they exchanged looks, “ will someone tell me what is going on” said Andy who was now looking at Gail because Tracy was looking at her as well.

Gail raised hand and said” I am engaged” with a smile on her face. The girls started to scream like little girls and the other people who were in the changing room looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

From there new started to travel around, by the end of the day everyone at the Division knew about it. People were coming up to her saying congratulations and her friends said they had to celebrate after shift.

It was after six weeks when it all went down. Things were great between them. Gail moved in with Holly. Well she already was living with her but she moved in all of her things. Gail’s mum had already started to plan the wedding even though Holly and Gail told her they were not rushing things.

Gail was working on petrol with Dov when they got called in to a complaint in to some house. They didn’t do a back ground check when they arrived, so they just walked in not knowing what was in front of them. Gail was the one who opened the door. They split up to look around the house. Gail went upstairs and Dov stayed down.

Not long after she went upstairs Dov had someone screaming. Dov stopped what he was doing and called out “Gail are you alright” and when there was no answer he ran upstairs. When he got upstairs Gail was on the floor with blood everywhere.

As soon as Dov saw his friend on the floor and with blood everywhere he rushed to her and kneeled down and started to put pressure on the wound. He was trying to keep her awake and at the same time he was trying to talk on his radio to let anyone nearby that he need help and a police officer has been shot and need immediate attention.

It didn’t take long before there were police cars everywhere. Gail was taken to hospital and Dov was in the ambulance with her. He was holding her hand all the way to the Hospital.

When she got to the hospital she was rushed into surgery room. On the way to the Hospital Traci  was trying to call Holly to let her know that’s Gail has been shot and she is on her way to the hospital but she wasn’t answering her phone.

As much as Traci wanted to go to the Hospital and be with her friend but her heart wouldn’t let her do that. She had to talk to Holly and let her know something happened to Gail but she wasn’t picking up her phone. She remembered how Gail once told her that if she can’t reach Holly on her mobile phone its because she is busy and her phone is on silent, you should always try to ring her work phone. So she did, and when she did the phone got answered by Holly’s assistant. Her name was Becky

**B:** Hello Becky speaking how may I help you.

**T:** Can I please speak to Holly

**B:** She is busy at the moment, can I please take a message.

Holly was in the meeting with one of her clients.

**T:** Will you tell her that detective Nash and it’s about her fiancé

As soon as Traci told the assistant that it’s about Gail, she pressed a button on the phone that will put her throw to Holly and asked Holly to pick up the phone even though she was busy.

**H:** Hello

**T:** Holly, I know you are busy at the moment but you need to come to the hospital now.

The first thing Holly thought about when Traci said you need to come to the hospital was her fiancé and she was right as Traci continued to talk.

She couldn’t think straight after she was told that her soon to be wife was shot and was in the hospital. She started to think was she shot in the head, heart or stomach but she quickly ruled them out because she would be wearing a bullet proof jacket just when she was about to calm down she thought what if she wasn’t wearing her bullet proof vest, what if the bullet went throw the jacket. A lot of things were going throw her head as she was driving.

When she walked throw the double doors of the waiting area she ran to Andy, tears all over her eyes.

**H:** What happened…?

Andy hugged her and told her that everything is going to be fine

**A:** She was shot

**H:** Where?

**T:** I don’t know…, I was told that he was shot and I came here straight away. They told me she had to be rushed in to the OR.

“What happened” said Holly as she covers her face with he hands and started to cry more.

Few minutes later a doctor came in to the waiting area, Holly was the first one to stand up when she was him coming throw the doors.

“She lost a lot of blood but we managed to take out the bullets out of her shoulder and she is stable now” said the doctor as he informed them what happened.

**H:** Can I go in and see her

“I am sorry, family only at the moment” said the doctor

**H:** I am her fiancé

The doctor directed Holly to Gail’s room. When Holly opened the door she saw her fiancé lying in bed sleeping peacefully. She breathed in and out as she walked slowly to the bed. She sat on the chair beside her bed and holds her hand and started to speak to her.” Don’t ever do that again. You scared me today. I never thought I would ever get a call saying you have been shot and you were in hospital. My heart stopped for a minute thinking of all the bed things that could have happened to you. Baby I know you love your job but sometimes I hate it because its dam too dangerous. I love you so much and I am not ready to say goodbye to you yet.

“I am sorry” said Gail with a flat voice.

Few minutes later a different doctor came in and gave them more information about Gail’s injury and gave her more Morphine because Holly told him that she has complaining about pain. The Doctor said Gail has to take some time off work for the shoulder to fully heal and then he said don’t worry the baby is safe.

Gail was half awake so she could hear what the doctor was saying but when he said the baby is safe she laughed because there is no way she can be pregnant and she also thought she was dreaming.

“there is no way I am pregnant “ said Gail as she attempted to sit up again but the pain stopped her , she moaned and Holly who was in shock turned around and just put a hand on the shoulder that wasn’t injured. “ I would discharge you today but I would like to keep you in for the night to monitor the baby.

As soon as the doctor left Traci and the gang came in so Gail and Holly didn’t have time to talk about what the doctor was own about. While everyone was talking about how glad they were that Gail was okay Holly was thinking about what the doctor said. She wanted to scream and shout but at the moment she also wanted to understand what was going on.

Holly wasn’t comfortable at this moment so she excused herself and said she was going to get something to eat. Dov tried to say he would go but Holly said it was fine and she stood up and left. Gail knew what was going on but she kept a brave face and keep on talking to her friends.

Gail’s parents came and they stayed for almost an hour, they asked where Holly was and Gail lied and said she was called in to work. Oliver came after her parents left and he also asked where Holly was and Gail made another excuse.

After Holly said she was going to get something to eat, that was almost four hours ago. She didn’t come back. People were expecting her to be on Gail’s side bed all day but at this time she just wanted some space and air to understand what was going on. The thought of Gail cheating on her kept on going around in her head. So she decided to go to work and did some paper work she had to do and later that night that’s when she went back to the hospital. She was expecting to see Gail sleeping but she was wide awake watching TV.

When the door opened she turned her head to the door to see who it was and when she saw it was he fiancé a smile spread on her face.

“Holly please let me explain” said Gail as she turned off the TV and looked at Holly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It’s been three weeks since Gail got shot on the shoulder. Gail’s parents said she should come and live with them while she was recovering but she said she was fine. Holly has been by her side ever since the shooting. If she said she needs something Holly would do it without complaining.

Every day before she goes to work she would change the dressing on the wound and she would do the same before they went to bed, if Gail is sleeping in the morning Holly would climb in bed and kiss her on the neck until she wakes up. It’s not all the time that it works, so when it doesn’t work she would run her wet hair on her face. Gail keeps on telling her how cruel it is but she keeps on doing it.

First days Holly wouldn’t sleep, she would stay up all night making sure that Gail wouldn’t hurt herself, because when Gail is sleeping she is like a child who would be tossing and turning. One time she hurt herself when she was sleeping and when she woke up from the pain she couldn’t stop complaining.

Holly would come home early everyday just to spend more time with her. They would sit in the living room and they would talk about how Holly’s day has been and Gail would talk about how boring it is staying home.

One thing they didn’t talk about is how Gail was expecting and what happened for her to be pregnant. Ofcorse Holly isn’t stupid, she knew what happened. What she didn’t want to accept was that Gail cheated on her.

Since they left the Hospital which was a month ago they never talked about it. Every time Gail would try to talk to her about it Holly would find a way to divert the conversation or she would just walk away.

All Gail wanted to do was to explain to her what happened and yet Holly didn’t want to talk about it, it’s been killing Gail that the only person who knew what she was going through didn’t want to talk about it.

It’s been two months and still Holly refuse to talk about what happened. It was on a Thursday afternoon. Holly wasn’t supposed to be home for two more hours but that day she came home early. She opened the door and the first thing she noticed when she opened the door was her fiancés bag on the stairs and Gail was standing on the stairs.

**H:** What is going on?

**G:** I wasn’t expecting you to be home so early, I am going to stay with my parents for a while…

**H:** Why?

**G:** You know why Holly…

**H:** No Gail, I don’t know why.  Explain to me please, because what I am seeing here is your bags on the flour and you telling me that you are leaving. I don’t understand what I did…

**G:** Nothing…

**H:** Then why ae you leaving?

**G:** You know why

**H:** You keep on saying I know why, stop saying I know why because I don’t know a dam thing.

**G:** I am leaving because I have so many things in my head I need to sort out. I am pregnant Holly and you refuse to talk to me about it.

**H:** So you were just going to leave…

**G:** I was going to leave a note to explain myself, that way I don’t have to face you, that way we won’t be shouting at each other like we are right now.

**H:** I am sorry, I don’t want to talk about it because I can’t stand the idea that you cheated on me. I thought you loved me Gail…

**G:** I do…

**H:** Then why… why go and sleep with somebody…

Gail was now seating on the sofa and Holly was standing up and walking up and down the room. Gail was now in tears, she was trying not to shout back at Holly who was shouting at her.

**G:** It was a mistake

Holly didn’t answer back, instead she walked away…

**G:** This is why I didn’t want to talk to you; this is why I was just going to leave… Every time I try to talk to you this is what you do.

**H:** Have you got any idea how this whole thing is killing Me.? I don’t want to talk about how you screwed up some guy.

**G:** Holly would you please let me explain... Please

**H:** Explain what! You know what I don’t get is why did you say yes to my proposal when you did this to me.

**G:** I didn’t want you to find out like this, I was drunk okay… he told me we didn’t do anything when I asked him but I guess he was lying.

**H:** Who did you sleep with?

**G:** It doesn’t mater

**H:** Yes it dose

**G:** It doesn’t because it’s not going to change anything; it’s not going to change the fact that you are mad at me; it’s not going to change the fact that you no longer look me in the eye and tell me you love me. It’s not going to change anything. So I think it’s best if I go right now than you keep on treating me like this.

 

 

 

She's staring at me; I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking

Ummm nobody's talking, 'cause talking just turns into screaming (oh,)

And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,

All that that means is neither of us are listening,

And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting

 

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for),

Nothing (crying for),

Nothing (ooh,h)

 

But we won't let it go for nothing (don't let for),

It should be nothing

To a love like what we got oh, baby

 

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,

But baby can we make up now

'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?

Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me

No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no)

 

Umm

And it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing

(asking questions like you already know)

We're fighting this war, baby, when both of us are losing

(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go. What happened to working it out?)

We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,

So what the hell do we do now?

 

It's all for nothing (fighting for)

Nothing (crying for),

Nothing... (ooh,h)

 

We won't let it go for nothing (don't let for),

It should be nothing

To a love like what we got oh, baby

 

I know sometimes it's gonna rain (Oh, it's gonna rain),

But baby can we make up now

'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?

Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me

No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no)

 

Oh, baby this love ain't gon' be perfect (perfect, perfect oh, no)

And just how good it's gonna be

We can fuss and we can fight

Long as everything is alright

Between us before we go to sleep...

 

Baby we're gonna be...Happy....

Oh, ....oh,

 

Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain (it's gonna rain),

But baby can we make up now (can we make up now?)

'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?

Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me

No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no, no, no)

 

Gail stood up from where she was seating, grabbed her bags, Holly tried o stop he but Gail made up her mind already. She turned around kissed her on the lips and said goodbye.

G: So are you telling me that we are done.

 


End file.
